Darkest Before Dawn
by The Only Pancake
Summary: What if Edward was Alice's mate? What if Bella had fallen in love with Jasper and when she first came to Forks? That's what this story is about! In short, it's the JxB version of Twilight. Goes into the start of New Moon. Dialogue centric, saftey rating.
1. First Impression

* * *

Today was my first day of Forks high school.

Great.

I sighed and got out of bed, brushing my hair before trudging down the stairs. Charlie looked almost ready to leave.

I asked, "Are we in a hurry?"

I wouldn't have actually minded getting to school early and avoiding some big entrance.

Charlie smiled, "No, your not at least. I know how much you hate riding in the cruiser, and I know I haven't picked up your truck yet, but I found you a ride."

I stopped mid-step and frowned at him.

I had to get a ride with someone I don't even know?

He noticed my unhappy face and laughed gently, "Relax, Bella, she's a good kid. Very friendly."

I asked, "Well, who is it?"

He put on his gun belt and informed me, "Alice Cullen. She will swing by in an hour, I think, so be ready by then."

I shrugged, "Okay. Have a good day."

He smiled, "You too, bye."

I watched him leave and sighed, going into the kitchen to find some cereal and orange juice.

Exactly 57 minutes later a sleek, shiny, dark blue sports car pulled into the driveway.

The little emblem on the front let me know that it was a Jaguar.

_Nice!_

I got my backpack and went over to the car, opening the door and slipping into the passenger seat.

A small girl, with wide black eyes and an infectious smile turned to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!"

Her voice was musical, like the chime of a high-tuned bell.

"I'm Bella. Thanks for giving me a ride."

She pulled out and tore down the road, laughing a little, "It's no problem, really. This is Jasper and Edward."

I glanced behind me to notice we had company.

Neither of them looked very friendly.

The one with messy bronze hair looked murderous. His face was twisted into a furious scowl and his entire body was tense.

I was instantly terrified of him.

The other one was _gorgeous_. He had locks of thick, honey-blond, curly hair that I felt a compulsion to touch.

His face was strained, but it looked more like he was in pain rather then angry.

His coal black eyes were very appealing, and I felt myself blushing when he smiled at me.

He gave a curt nod, "Bella."

I almost melted when I heard his voice, so quiet and strong. I could swear I heard the faintest trace of an accent.

I turned around and looked out the road.

We were driving so fast, we were halfway to the school already!

Alice asked perkily, "So, Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?"

I sighed, "It's wet, and cold, but I guess it's alright."

She asked, "You came from Phoenix, right?"

I nodded, she continued, "Then Forks must be a big change for you. We all moved down here freshman year, from Alaska. It's a lot different for us, too."

Alaska? I'd probably die around all that snow!

Alice offered, "Would you like me to go to the office with you? I can direct you towards your classes."

I frowned, "You don't have to go out of your way for me."

Alice laughed again, "No, it's alright."

I asked her a question, "So, how did you get into the chauffeur job?"

She smiled, "I was at the hospital with Carlisle and Charlie had to stop in for something. I asked him when the daughter he's been talking about was finally showing up, and then it just happened from there."

The blonde one in the back seat laughed once, "More like you attacked him until he agreed to let you do it."

She glared playfully over her shoulder, "Jasper, did anyone ask you?"

_Jasper_.

The incredibly beautiful one was Jasper.

I felt myself tingle as we pulled into the parking lot at the school.

The other one, Edward, was out of the car before it was even fully to a stop. He walked extremely quickly over to a silver Volvo that had two other people leaning against it.

One was a tall, extremely muscular man. The other one was such a beautiful female that I felt instantly self-conscious just looking at her.

Alice saw me staring and smirked, "You'll meet them later. Come on, let's go and get your schedule."

I got out of the fancy car, and Alice bounced over to my side. She wrapped her elbow around mine like girls do in those old movies and we started towards the school.

_Everyone_ was staring at us.

I tried not to die from the gawking as I was led into the school and into the main office, dreading the stares I was going to get throughout the rest of the day.

* * *


	2. Making Friends

* * *

_13 reviews for just chapter one! That's cool guys, thanks a million!_**

* * *

**

I got my schedule and a school map, and then Alice whisked me into the hallway.

She didn't even glance at my paper before announcing, "Your first class is right down this hallway, third door on the left. I'll come and meet you later, and help you find the next one, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay, thanks!"

Edward appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Alice, setting his chin on her shoulder. She tilted her head to listen as he mumbled something so quietly I was almost sure he wasn't even talking.

Shock rippled across Alice face and she frowned at him.

He smiled a little bit and whispered just loud enough, "It won't be too long, love, don't be upset."

They shared a gentle kiss before he hurried down the hallway and into the parking lot.

I asked, "Is everything alright?"

She smiled, "Yep! Now hurry up, you're going to be late."

I waved to her and hurried down the hallway, into my first class.

I suffered through that in silence.

I walked out of the class last, after getting the teacher to sign something for me, and I nearly collided with Alice.

I jumped back and accidentally, of course, dropped my thick Spanish book.

I expected it to clatter to the ground, or hit my foot or something, but it never did.

I lowered my head in surprise. Kneeling right in front of me, holding my textbook, was Jasper.

He looked up, his piercing black eyes connecting with mine. He stood up fluidly, never once breaking our eye contact.

A tiny smile played on his lips and he held the book out, "You dropped this."

I blushed a dark shade of red and shakily took it from him, "T-thanks."

Alice's eyes glittered and she chuckled, "What do you have next, Bella?"

I tore my eyes away from Jasper and looked at her blankly, "What?"

She grinned wickedly, "You have Gym next, right?"

I glanced at my schedule, "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Shrugging, she took my free hand, "I remembered. We have Gym next, too, come on!"

I asked as she tugged me along, "So, you're both juniors, too?"

Alice shook her head, "No, Edward and I are the juniors. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are seniors. This high school groups Gym classes into upper and lower classmen, they don't care which grade your actually in."

I was whisked into the Gym, and led over to Coach Clapp.

He asked, "Isabella Swan?"

I mechanically corrected, "Bella."

Alice waved perkily at the coach before scampering over to Jasper.

Coach Clapp smiled, "We're playing volleyball, partners today. Newton!"

A tall boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes hurried over to us.

"Yeah?"

The coach gestured towards me, "Be Bella's partner today."

He glanced at me, his eyes shining brightly, "Sure! Come on, Bella!"

I followed him over to get a ball and then two girls mugged us.

I recognized the taller one from my Spanish class.

The shorter one smiled, "Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Angela Weber."

I smiled, "Hey."

Jessica glanced behind her, stealing a quick glance at the area where Jasper and Alice were setting up their net.

She asked quietly, "So, you know the Cullens'?"

She sounded extremely interested, almost _too_ curious.

_Did_ I know them?

No, not really. I knew their names, and a little bit about them, but that's it.

"I just met them this morning."

Jessica sighed, "Oh."

Mike cut her off with an irritated sign, "Stop standing around, Jessica, we're going to get yelled at."

Angela and Jessica went to one end of the net and I stood beside Mike.

I warned him, "I really suck at everything that has to do with sports."

He laughed, "I'll cover for you."

So when I served the ball, it flung to the left the sailed inches away from Mike, hitting the coach in the back.

It all went downhill from there.

When I attempted to hit the ball back to Angela, it bounced to the side and Alice had to duck before it cracked her in the side of the head.

Jasper caught it, and glanced at me with wide, amused eyes.

The leonine man walked over to us and smirked, "You foul."

I blushed and he asked me, "Do you need some help?"

Before I could answer Mike demanded, "She's _my_ partner, I can help her!"

Alice bounced over and smiled at Mike, who's mouth fell open.

She laughed, "Not anymore! Why don't you come and play with me?"

Mike followed her ballerina-skip like a dog on a short leash.

Jasper stepped behind me and handed me the ball from around my arm.

I blushed a furious shade of red when his chest pressed against my back and his crazy-cold hands curled around my wrists.

Jessica and Angela were staring at us with wide eyes.

Jasper's chin hovered right beside my ear and his mind-numbingly wonderful voice mumbled quietly, "You have to hit the part of the ball that's near your hand, not the top half of it. Aim between them, because then even if you mess up it might still land inside of the line."

I was too mentally incoherent to do anything. He seemed to notice, because _he_ was the one who lifted _my_ arm forcefully into the ball.

It flew over the net and Angela scrambled to hit it.

With help from Jessica, it was on its way back over the net.

Jasper pulled away from me and shot forward quickly, bunting the hard white ball high into the air. Jessica attempted to hit it, but she missed and it cracked hard against the ground, rolling away.

The bell saved me.

Jasper turned to me, "Are you eating lunch with anyone? Alice is dying to have you with us."

I felt the heat under my cheeks and I shook my head.

Alice's sudden voice made me jump, "Great!! Let's go get changed then we can go."

* * *


	3. Mood Swings

* * *

Everyone was staring, and whispering, when we went through the lunch line and then sat down at a table. The outrageously beautiful blonde girl, and the huge guy, were already there.

Alice introduced, "Rosalie, Emmett, this is Bella."

Emmett smiled at me, "Hey."

Rosalie just glared at me, and I felt myself want to shiver. I lowered my eye and unscrewed the cap to my lemonade.

Emmett asked, "So, where's my baby brother today?"

Alice frowned, "Something he smelt triggered his allergies and he had to go home."

I was surprised when the heavy words made the atmosphere suddenly very thick. As if she had said something deeper then what I had heard.

Rosalie glanced at me and her voice was a little sharp, "Bella, did you meet any other people today?"

I shifted in my chair uncomfortably, "Yeah, a couple."

She looked me over critically and asked, "Don't you _like_ any of them?"

She really couldn't be any more obvious.

She didn't want me here.

I swallowed and muttered, "If you want me to leave I wi-"

Jasper cut me off, "Wait!"

I glanced at him; he was glaring something slightly less then murder at Rosalie.

"Don't listen to my sister, Bella, she's not important. Of _course_ we want you here."

Alice nodded and Rosalie snorted, standing up and stalking away. Emmett hurried after her and the air around me seemed to lighten at their absence.

Jasper scooted his chair fractionally closer to me and asked, "Your next classes, what are they?"

I glanced at my paper, "Biology, then Trig."

Alice chirped, "You'd be having Biology with Edward if he was here."

Jasper smirked, "My last class is right across from yours, do you want me to walk you to the car after school? Or would you rather just meet us outside?"

I decided, "You can walk with me, if that's what you want to do."

He smiled tensely, "Great. I'll see you then."

I watched him disappear and Alice grinned hugely at me.

I asked, "What?"

She shrugged and took a sip of water.

Suspicious.

Biology flew by.

Trigonometry flew by.

I excitedly went over to Jasper after class.

He stood a half of a foot away from me, and his eyes were more distant then earlier.

I asked sympathetically, "Hard time in class?"

After a second he glanced at me distractedly, "Uh, yeah."

Our walk continued in a comfortable silence the whole way to the parking lot.

We were almost to the Jaguar when I heard Alice speaking fiercely to Edward, "Today is a very good day for him, Edward, don't be like that."

Edward glowered at her, and she narrowed her eyes stubbornly.

After a second his head snapped to the side and he spotted us.

He frowned, "Well, Rose and Em are waiting for me to unlock the car. I'll see you at home."

He, for the third time today, was half way across the parking lot in the short time it took us to reach Alice.

Jasper opened the front door and smirked, "Bella."

I blushed and ducked my head as I walked past him and slipped into the car.

Did he honestly just open the door for me?

Wow!

He climbed into the back and Alice got behind the wheel, following the silver Volvo down the road.

She asked, "So, it's Thursday. What are you doing this weekend?"

I shook my head and she smiled, "Would you like to come to Seattle with me? We can go shopping!"

I _did_ need some Forks-worthy clothes. Like a rain jacket, perhaps. Extra socks.

"Sure."

She chattered her plans happily as we drove, and before I realized it she had pulled into my driveway.

"We're going hiking with Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle tomorrow; would you care if Emmett picked you up?"

I shook my head and she grinned, "Great! I'll see you on Saturday, though."

I opened the door, "Okay, bye Alice. Bye Jasper."

I glanced at him, but he didn't respond. His eyes were closed very tight and he was grimacing, his head leaning against the window.

Maybe he was sick.

I slipped out of the car and waved before I shut the door and went inside to start something for dinner.

* * *


	4. Information

* * *

Charlie got home at six and came into the kitchen, where I was setting the table.

He whistled, "Something smells good!"

I smiled at him, "It's lasagna. You had all of the ingredients around."

He asked, "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head and he sat down at the table.

I set the cooled-down dish on top of a potholder in the center of the table. I slid into my own chair and plopped a large rectangle on my plate.

As it was cooling down enough to be eaten, Charlie asked me, "How was your first day of school?"

I could hear the tension in his voice; he was worried it had been terrible.

I smiled, "It was really nice. I met some people."

He asked curiously, "Who?"

I tried to remember their names, "Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and the rest of Alice's family."

He told me a little bit about Jessica, Mike, and Angela's parents.

I asked him, "So, what about the Cullens'?"

He began the story, "Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. They are both really young themselves. At first I was worried, two inexperienced parents with all those teenagers. But they are very well behaved; I haven't had a scrap of trouble from the lot of them. The family is really close too, they go on a ton of hiking trips together."

I smiled, "I guessed that's why Alice said she'll be on one tomorrow. Her brother is picking me up for school."

He asked, "Which brother?"

I was caught off guard by the heavy interest in his tone.

I asked innocently, "Does it make a difference?"

After a second he smiled, "Of course not, not at all."

I was suspicious, but I answered his question, "Emmett, the big one."

He nodded, "He's a good kid. I've met him once, we talked about football."

So he knows Emmett and Alice. I wouldn't be surprised if he has met them all at least once before.

I tried to feign disinterest when I asked, "So, what about the other two? Edward and Jasper, anything I should know about them?"

He was thoughtful for a second, "Edward is very polite, he's around the hospital a lot, and I have to go there a lot so I see him frequently. He's a quiet kid, but really insightful when you talk to him."

Yeah, good for Edward. I wanted to know about Jasper!

Charlie frowned, "That other one is just… shy."

Shy.

_Shy_?

Well, maybe.

He had barely said 100 words to me, and a third of that was him explaining how to play volleyball without hurting someone.

But no shy boy would have wrapped himself around me like that to demonstrate it.

He wouldn't speak so firmly, or hold an unwavering contact with your eyes every time you are speaking, or he is speaking to you.

I know the difference.

No, he's not shy, just reserved and observant.

Like me.

We ate in silence for a while before I remembered, "Oh, Alice invited me to go to Seattle with her this weekend. Is that alright?"

He smiled, "Of course it is! It's good to do things with friends."

The rest of our dinner was a non-awkward silence. Neither of us were big talkers, you know.

* * *

The next day, school was pretty boring.

Emmett picked me up, and we talked and joked around on the drive to school.

In Spanish, I was talking to Angela about nothing in particular.

In Gym, I played with Mike, Jessica, and Angela again. I actually only hit _one_ person with a ball!

At lunchtime I was able to fend everyone off, but only because Emmett and I sat at the same table as yesterday, and nobody seemed willing to approach that table.

It was during lunch that I had the chance to really talk to him.

I avoided his gaze and asked, "So, Edward is your brother?"

I remember him saying that yesterday.

Emmett smiled, "Yep. He's fifteen months younger."

So they were _real_ brothers! That wasn't too hard to believe, though. They were both rather tall, had brownish hair, and they were both very pale.

I asked, hoping I wasn't about to sound really stupid, "And him and Alice, are they… together?"

It had certainly seemed like it, but some siblings are just really close.

Emmett nodded once, "Carlisle adopted _us_ when we were really little, just six and seven. Jasper and Rose are Carlisle's sister's kids; they were ten when they moved in. Alice was thirteen, and her and Edward have been _something_ ever since."

I asked, "Are you and Rosalie together?"

They certainly had seemed quite a lot of something yesterday morning when they were making out against the silver car.

Emmett grinned, "Nobody is getting her except me, I'll fight for her."

I glanced at his huge, muscular, arms and snorted, "I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to propose the challenge."

His laughter shook the table because he had propped an elbow on it.

Once he had calmed down he filled me in on the mysterious Jasper Hale. He sounded a little sorrowful.

"Jazz doesn't have anyone he's interested in yet. He's been looking for a while, naturally, he is eighteen. He just hasn't found what he needs yet."

I frowned, "What does he need?"

Emmett also frowned, "I wish I knew, I would help him."

The bell rang just then and Emmett smiled, "Well, have fun. I'll see you in the parking lot when school is over."

I nodded and he glided away.

The second I was alone Mike Newton pounced.

"Hey Bella, I'll walk to Biology with you."

He smiled and I forced one back, trying my best to pay attention as he talked; even though it was a battle I was loosing as my mind began to drift.

* * *


	5. First Move

* * *

_You guys, we broke 50 reviews! xD That is so awesome, thanks!

* * *

_

I was barely finished with breakfast when the doorbell rang. I tossed my pop tart wrapper away and went over to the door.

Alice was standing there, smiling at me.

"Hi, Bella!"

I smiled back, "Hi."

It was oddly nice having Alice here. Her upbeat personality was infectious.

I invited, "Would you like to come in while I go find my things?"

Stepped aside, she floated in and sitting down on the couch daintily.

"I'll be right here when your ready."

I went up stairs and put some socks and shoes on, then found some money. Folding it into my pocket

I returned to the living room.

Alice was in exactly the same place, her eyes staring out the window blankly and her chest barely moving as she breathed.

I asked, "Ready to go?"

For a second she was unresponsive, as if ignoring me. After a moment, though, she turned her head and glanced at me.

"Oh. Hi. Did you say something?"

I frowned suspiciously, "Yeah, I asked if you were ready?"

She smiled and stood up, "Yes. Sorry, I was watching your neighbors."

I glanced out the window, I hadn't even noticed they were outside until she pointed it out.

We got into her car and she started for Seattle.

She asked, "Are you going to the dance that's coming up?"

In three weeks there was the Lady's Choice school dance.

I admitted, "I haven't even thought about it, actually. Why?"

She smiled, "I'm going with Edward, and Rose and Em are going. I just thought I it might be fun for you to come too."

She gave the most girly squeal I have ever heard, "Oh, you _have_ to come! I can practically see you now, wearing a half-shin length purple dress. I know exactly what would look great on you."

I sighed, unsure, "I don't know, Alice. I can't dance, at all. And who would I go with?"

Mike?

I just slightly died thinking about it.

I definitely don't want to fuel that idea.

She asked, "Why don't you invite Jasper?"

_Jasper_.

I felt a thrill run through me and I was unable to stop myself from blushing.

Me at a dance with Jasper Hale.

Impossible! He was so many levels above my league it was painful to consider.

Alice chirped, "I knew it!"

I cast her a sideways glance, "You knew what?"

She excitably announced, "I knew you liked him! It's so obvious! You definitely have to ask him now, he'll be so happy."

I asked hopefully, "Really? He'd be happy?"

He seems so… _not_ happy at school.

She promised, "I've known Jasper for a long time, you know. He's my best friend, close enough to have been a real brother. Trust me when I tell you I am positive."

I felt my body tingle at the idea.

I asked shyly, "So, purple you say?"

* * *

It was Monday.

I was on my way to Gym, where I was going to ask Jasper to the dance with me.

_Oh my god._

Alice was right beside me and I whimpered, "I can't do this."

I've only known him for four days! I've only talked to him twice!

She laughed, "Of course you can! Just go and do it."

She gently nudged me forward and I held my breath as I made my way across the gym, towards my destination.

Being me, naturally, as I walked on this completely flat surface, I tripped.

A pair of cold arms caught me and I found myself staring up at Jasper.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

"Walk much?"

My cheeks swirled hot with blood as he tilted me back into the standing position.

I wanted to speak, but his smoldering ocher eyes were literally melting my brain.

He has so much depth in them.

Wait…

"Did you get contacts?"

I didn't forget Thursday, when he looked at me after picking up my Spanish book. His eyes had been black, I am absolutely positive of it.

Surprise flickered across his face, "What?"

I asked again, "Contacts, are you wearing any? I mean, your eyes were black last time I saw you and now they're not."

He took a step closer and smiled at me, "Bella, I don't know what your babbling about, but I have perfect vision- and eyes don't change colors."

That's true.

Forks is making me crazy, it must be all this rain.

He lowered his head closer to mine, our noses almost touching.

"Is there any particular reason you stumbled your way this direction?"

Alice was grinning at me from across the room, and she nodded encouragement.

My nerves seemed to numb away into just a relaxed calm.

I felt a rare, powerful surge of confidence and blurted, "Would you like to go to the dance with me next month?"

Jasper smiled and gently pushed some hair away from my eyes.

"I would be honored."

* * *


	6. On My Mind

* * *

I was the definition of glee when I went into the house after school.

I was going to the dance with Jasper Hale.

The most beautiful and god-like man I have ever met!

It was surprising, honestly, that I was so obsessed with him.

I mean, I never felt anything for anyone back in Phoenix.

But then I saw his leonine body, his thick honey curls, and those eyes!

His eyes are so deep, like they have seen more than enough for his eighteen years of life.

Though now that I think about it, I am _positive_ they were black before.

Black, golden, either way they made my heart flutter.

I jumped when the phone unexpectedly rang.

Picking up the cordless I answered cheerfully, "Charlie and Bella."

It was my mom, "Hey, Bella! It's been four days and I've only gotten one email from you, how is everything?"

I sighed, "Wonderful."

She sounded surprised, "Really? So, your liking it with your dad?"

"Oh yeah, we really have a system going, actually."

She laughed, "That's great! How's school? Are the other kids being nice to you?"

I thought of Mike, my golden retriever.

Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Eric; my self-imposed friends.

Alice, my source of fun in this town.

And _Jasper_. The person I constantly think about, and stare at more than it should be healthy.

"Yeah, everyone is really great."

So, we talked for the next two hours. I had just hung up when Charlie came through the front door.

I frowned, "I haven't started dinner yet, sorry. I just got off the phone with mom."

He smiled, "That's okay, Billy Black invited us down to his house. We can pick up your car."

I smiled, "Great, let's go!"

* * *

I loved my truck! It didn't go that fast, but it was sturdy and reliable.

I roared into the school parking lot, having called Alice and told her I wouldn't be needing a ride anymore.

I was barely out of the car before Jasper was at my side, smiling hugely.

"Hey, Bella."

His strong voice made me flush happily.

"Hi, Jasper. Where is everyone?"

Emmett's insanely large truck wasn't here today. Nor was the Jaguar or the Volvo.

I have no idea what Jasper drove to get here, but there he stood.

Staring at me with beautiful golden eyes and the most adorable smile I have ever seen.

He answered promptly; "Emmett and Rosalie are hiking with Carlisle until Friday."

I asked, "Alice and Edward?"

He frowned for a moment, "Well, they're in Alaska."

_Alaska!_ I had just spoken to Alice fourteen hours ago!

He chuckled, "Don't be so surprised, Bella, we did move down from there you remember. We have family there."

I frowned, "Is everything alright?"

He looked away and sighed, "Well, no. Edward is a bit ill; actually, that's why you haven't seen him since last Thursday. Carlisle thinks the air in Alaska will be best for him for a while, and Alice insisted she go too."

I asked, "When will they be back?"

He gently stroked my cheek, "On Friday."

I decided it wasn't my business to ask questions, so I changed the topic.

I smiled, proud, "Look at my truck!"

He glanced at the worn-out red senior citizen behind me and chuckled.

"It's very nice. How fast can it go?"

I shrugged, "55 comfortably, probably ten miles faster if I needed it to."

He glanced warily at the sky and asked, "Will you take me for a ride?"

I blinked in disbelief.

"School starts in like, five minutes?"

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in close, his smoldering golden eyes looking deeply into mine.

I felt _lost_ in the depth.

He whispered intensely, "Please?"

I couldn't look away from him as I felt my brain melting.

How the hell does he do this to me?

After a second he asked cutely, "_Pretty_ please? I'd love to see what it's like. It's nice to take it slow sometimes. I'm used to speed."

He gestured to the most beautiful car I have ever laid eyes on.

How did I miss it?

It was a deep burgundy color, a rich shade, like blood. The convertible top was up.

He smirked at my expression, "It's a Corvette, 2003 model. It's good and everything, but this looks _much_ more fun."

He leaned on my truck, his eyes drifting to the sky yet again.

I looked up this time. I didn't see what he kept looking at.

The clouds were thin, even, as the wind blew them north.

We might actually get some sunshine!

I collected myself and huffed, "Did you suggest I skip school to take you for a ride in my truck?"

After a second he nodded.

And for whatever ungodly known reason I grinned, "Okay."

* * *


	7. The Dance

* * *

The next few days flew by. It was just Jasper and me, and I was very okay with that.

He was charming, and sweet, and kind.

And I always felt so relaxed with him. So _right_.

Tonight was the day of the dance.

I was in my room with Alice. I had just been forced into this purple dress she had imagined me in.

It was spaghetti strap, just below my knee, and a rich shade of purple. It was very silky and looked good against my pale complexion.

Then again, Alice knows a thing or two about pale!

_She_ was in an extremely short, somewhat scandalous-yet-tasteful, black cocktail dress.

I inspected myself in the mirror, and she smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Bella!"

I blushed and mumbled, "Nothing compared to you."

I looked horribly plain standing next to Alice.

She whacked my arm good-naturedly, "Don't say that! You're not being fair to yourself."

Before I could argue she whisked me down the stairs, where both Edward and Jasper were in the kitchen speaking with Charlie.

Edward looked tense, as usual, and Jasper was locked in a stare off with Charlie, answering the questions being fired at him with no hesitation.

He was wearing a vest-tux, with an undershirt the same shade as my dress and no tie.

He looked incredibly handsome.

The second I was in sight, he had eyes only for me. He completely blew off Charlie and walked across the room, taking my hands in his.

He breathed, "You are absolutely stunning, Isabella."

His eyes were almost glowing as he looked at me and I blushed.

My full name sounded so _sexy_ when he said it.

Charlie's gruff voice distracted me from my observation, "What time is this dance over?"

I turned to look at him, "Nine, I think."

Prom is the dance that lasts until really late.

He frowned, eyeing Jasper warily. I was suddenly very anxious, did he not approve?

Jasper began to speak, and almost instantly I was extremely calm, reassured by just hearing his voice.

"Don't worry, Chief Swan, Bella will be back before ten."

Charlie smiled a little bit, "Okay. Have fun, Bells."

Jasper led me outside, and we all climbed into his Corvette.

When we got to the school, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me onto the floor.

I warned him, "I'm not a very good dancer."

He laughed and pulled me against his strong chest, "You don't worry about that. Just move with me."

So I did.

He led me around fluidly, and I found that as long as I could stop myself from stumbling too much, it was quite easy to dance.

We didn't talk at all, we just looked into each other's eyes.

It said more than any words would have.

We twirled around and around, until I wanted to quit.

So we drifted to the edge of the floor, he settled his hands on my lower back. His head lowered and his nose brushed mine.

I shivered slightly, but he suddenly lowered his head and pulled away.

He smiled, "Are you having fun?"

I smiled back, "Yes."

He gently brushed his icy fingers across my cheek.

"You really do look magnificent tonight. I have never seen a creature more ravishing than you are."

I snorted, "Haven't you looked at your twin recently?"

I could swear his eyes got darker and he whispered, "It's not the outer beauty that I look at. Rosalie is _far_ from the best."

I let my head fall onto his chest and I took in a deep breath of his thick, musky scent.

Alice came over and demanded, "Why aren't you two dancing?"

I smiled at her, "We were just taking a break, Alice."

She gestured towards Edward, "We're going to leave early so you're giving Rose and Emmett a ride home, alright?"

Jasper nodded and I watched her and her boyfriend disappear.

I laughed, "She's a ball of energy isn't it?"

A fond smile spread across his face, "Always."

* * *


	8. Bi Polarness

* * *

_Over 100 reviews in seven chapters!? That made my week. :D Thanks everyone! You all get cookies and a Jasper-In-His-Confederate-Uniform plushie for this! *snugs*_

* * *

I went over to Jacob's house on Sunday, but I was very excited to see Jasper and Alice again today, Monday.

Maybe even Edward today, too.

I pulled into the parking lot and waited impatiently for gym.

When it finally came around, I bounced eagerly over to my two best friends.

I was instantly wary when I saw Jasper.

His eyes were closed and his face was twisted into a ferocious scowl. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was breathing so shallowly I couldn't even see his chest moving!

I glanced at Alice curiously.

She frowned, "He has a really bad headache, that's all."

Jasper was excused from the class, and so I partnered with Alice for the first day of badminton.

Alice and I got lunch, and then went over to the table with everyone.

As usual, Rosalie acutely ignored me, and Edward sat on the farthest end of the table, speaking only to Emmett.

Jasper still looked like he was hurting.

I suggested, "You should eat something, it might help."

He breathed, "It won't help."

I scooted my chair closer and pushed my tray towards him.

"Are you sure? We can share!"

He closed his eyes and ignored me. His sudden frostiness was surprising; he's been very welcoming- to me at least- ever since my first day here.

I frowned, "Just an appl-"

I didn't get to finish that suggestion.

He snapped his head to me, glowering at me with fierce black eyes.

_Black_ eyes.

The table fell into an instant, tense, silence.

Jasper clenched his jaw and practically growled at me, his words slow and deliberate for emphasis, "It will not help, Bella, so do _not_ ask me again."

I was unable to stop my mouth from falling open as fear clutched at me.

I fought to suppress a shiver and managed to whisper, "O-okay. I'm sorry."

Our eyes stayed connected for a long time, his blazing with something between anger and longing.

He drifted a little bit closer to me, then Edward's sharp voice suddenly broke in, "_Jasper_!"

I snapped my head to the side to glance at the mysterious Cullen brother.

His golden eyes were narrowed as he glared.

Jasper suddenly looked away, "I have to go home, I think."

He was out of the lunchroom before I could figure out what just happened.

I was both confused and a little upset by his sudden mood swing.

Angry Jasper was just slightly less then terrifying, but I was still more hurt then scared by his attitude towards me.

Alice frowned slightly, "Don't mind him, Bella, he's just having an off day."

I nodded, trying to find my good mood.

Then I had Biology.

Turns out, I sit beside Edward. He was a little jumpy and the definition of anti-social during class.

I suffered my Trig class in silence before heartlessly shuffling over to my truck.

Alice was waiting for me. She waved as I got close enough to hear her.

"Hi, Bella! I have a note for you."

I lifted an eyebrow as she handed me a paper. I read the small, careful handwriting looking back at me.

_ Bella,_

_I'm extremely sorry for earlier, it was inexcusably rude of me to speak to you so harshly. Can I make it up to you? I won't be in school tomorrow, but we're off Wednesday this week. Would you like to do something with me? If not I understand, but I hope the answer is yes. Please tell Alice what you decide._

_I hope to see you in a few days._

_ Affectionately, Jasper._

I smiled at Alice, "Tell him I would love to do something, and maybe he can come pick me up."

My truck probably isn't up for a trip.

Alice grinned, "Of course."

She hopped down from the back of my truck and closed the hatch.

I asked suddenly, "Hey, when was Edward adopted? When he was seven, right?"

She shook her head, "Emmett was seven, and he was six."

I was close.

I glanced behind me to make sure we were alone and then I frowned.

"His real parents… They didn't hurt them, right?"

I never met a person who was abused as a little child, but I have heard they become very secluded and everything. Emmett might have just suppressed the memories, which is why he's so happy.

I am not great friends with either brother, but the idea of them being abused made me very upset.

Alice looked honestly confounded for a second, but then she connected what my question was to what I meant, and her tinkling laugh filled the air.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's very nice of you to care, but the Masens' were very loving parents, I have been told. Edward is.. not usually like this. You'll have to excuse his cold behavior. He'll come around once he gets used to you."

I relaxed and smiled, "Okay. I have to get home to start dinner."

She hugged me and promised, "I'll give Jasper your message. See you tomorrow, Bella!"

Yes, I would see her tomorrow.

And I would be doing _something_ with Jasper the day after!

* * *


	9. Inhuman

* * *

The longer I thought about what had happened on Monday, the angrier I grew, unfortunately for Jasper.

He didn't have to be so harsh just because he hadn't been feeling well.

I was just trying to help!

It was 9am, Wednesday, and my doorbell rang.

I stalked into the living room and opened the front door, glaring fiercely at Jasper. He looked surprised.

I coolly greeted him, "Jasper."

He shuffled from his left foot to his right and hesitantly asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I grabbed my house key, slipped on a jacket, and then pranced towards his car.

He stepped in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "What do you think you're doing?"

I glanced up at him in surprise, "Aren't we going somewhere?"

He smiled, his finger gently tracing my jaw.

"I said we're doing something, not going somewhere. You have all this beautiful forest right beside your house, have you ever explored it? We can talk for a while?"

I didn't honestly care what he had planned, as long as we were together.

I couldn't help but let the irritation I have felt for two days spring forward though, clawing him like a tiger.

I asked coolly, "Are you sure you want to talk today, Jasper, or would you rather just snap at me for trying to be helpful?"

He actually flinched, which instantly made me feel terrible.

_Damn it, Bella, why didn't you just let it go? Now look what you've done!_

Jasper's finger traced a small circle on my back and he pouted, "I'm sorry for doing that to you, Bella. I didn't mean to, I've felt bad about it ever since I left the school."

I decided that, since I've already stupidly brought it up, I might as well be honest with him.

I asked gently, "Well how do you think _I've _felt? You just bit my head off and then left. You could have come over yesterday, or called me at least."

He was thoughtful for a second before deciding, "I'm sure you weren't very happy with me."

His deep butterscotch eyes twinkled mischievously as he leaned forward and whispered, "Let me make it up to you."

Black, gold, black, golden, aargg!

_What the _hell_ is with his eyes?_

I was about to confront him about them, and this time I wasn't going to let him dazzle me onto another topic.

Or so I had thought.

The instant his cool lips brushed against mine every single thought that I had was gone.

I even forgot if I _was_ going to ask him something.

When I didn't hit him for randomly kissing me, he found some confidence and took charge.

His arms wrapped around my back and he lifted me to my toes, shoving his mouth roughly against mine.

I deepened the kiss and stayed latched onto him until I was light-headed and my lungs burned.

All of a sudden he jerked away from me, shuttering in an unsteady breath.

I was worried for a second, but then he smiled, "C'mon, how about that walk?"

----------------------------------------

I was grumbling under my breath today as I slid my way to school. Even with new tires, my car did not want to stay on track.

I pulled sloppily into a space and got out, heading towards Alice's car down the parking lot.

I was startled when I heard a high-pitched squealing sound, rapidly getting more violent, split the just silent morning air.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw a van screeching right towards me at an alarming speed.

I gasped as I felt my body being fiercely yanked backwards. I landed hard against the ground, scraping my hand on the blacktop.

Jasper had one arm wrapped around my waist, and he closed his eyes as Tyler's van shuttered to a stop after crunching against his braced shoulder.

For one terrifyingly quiet second nothing happened. Then people started frantically shouting my and Tyler's name.

I turned to look at Jasper, and his eyes were as wide and shocked as mine were.

I whispered, "How did you do that?"

I was surprised when his hands clutched at me so hard I felt my sides bruising.

His voice was harsh when he snapped, "Wrap your hand."

I glanced at the scrape. It was a bad one, almost bleeding, but it only stung.

I blinked in confusion, "But it's just-"

His furious eyes locked with mine and my heart pulsed with terror.

I swear to God he growled at me and I quickly twirled the bottom of my jacket around my hand.

I heard adults and other students now; gruff voices mingling with shrill ones.

Alice's voice rang above them all, "Get Bella and Jasper!"

I sat with Jasper on the cold ground as six of the teachers shoved Tyler's van enough so we could be seen.

Mr. Varner panicked, "Are you two alright?"

I was far too dazed to answer. My ears started to muffle out all sounds.

Jasper was standing by his car.

I saw him talking to Edward.

He made it over to me in less then one entire second.

He had stopped a _van_ with his _shoulder_!

It should have broken his body beyond repair, and yet, he wrapped his arms around me and stood up with me, like nothing had happened.

Alice threw her arms around me and muttered, "Oh my God, oh my _God_, Bella!!"

I swallowed and leaned against her cold body in shock.

My ears re-focused on my surroundings and I heard Jasper reporting to Deputy Mark.

"I was by her door, getting her backpack out of the car, and she went to check her tires. I heard the van and I just reacted, I guess, I pulled her over to me. It almost hit us, it was like _this_ close!"

His eyes were wide and he held up his hands, displaying a measurement of about four inches.

I opened my mouth, but Alice beat me to it.

She whispered quietly to me, sounding almost pleading, "He'll explain later, Bella, _please_ just go along with it."

So I did.

I was forced into an ambulance, and then looked over by Jasper's uncle Carlisle.

When it was deemed I had no sustaining damage, I was allowed to go.

After talking to mom for two hours, I was finally able to relax.

Charlie had gone back to work upon my insisting, and I took some aspirin then settled onto the couch for a movie.

Shortly after three a car pulled into the driveway and the door cracked open. I smiled when I saw Alice looking in.

"Hi! Can I come inside?"

I made room on the couch, "Sure, come on."

She danced over to the couch and sat beside me. I was surprised to see Jasper following. He shut the door, and came to sit on my other side. He smiled and handed me a bouquet of roses.

I blushed, "You didn't have to get me flowers, I'm fine."

Jasper picked up my scraped hand, and gazed at it with wide golden eyes.

All this golden-to-black color shifting was giving me a headache.

Jasper stated, as if it was the simplest fact in the world, "You have questions for me."

I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to know.

I pointed out quietly, "I _need_ to know, Jasper. People can't just do those things. You were by Alice, by your car. You stopped Tyler's van with your _body_, and you're fine."

He laughed ruefully and whispered, "I've had much worse than that."

My heart was thundering in my chest. What could he possibly mean? What's worse than getting hit by a car?

This was inhuman.

It was insane.

Impossible.

I swallowed hard and asked him quietly, "Jasper, what are you?"

* * *


	10. Vampire

* * *

A small smile spread across his face and he laughed, "What am I? So you know that I am not like you. I'm not human."

Definitely not, not even close! He was like Superman.

My own personal Superman.

He asked me in a whisper, "And that doesn't bother you?"

I confidently answered, "Not at all."

That was a lie, of course.

I don't know _what_ he was, but he was something _not_ human.

Of course it bothered me a little bit.

I was trying to be open minded though.

Jasper sighed deeply and dodged a solid answer, "I am dangerous, Bella. You need to know that, you need to understand that. I was designed to be a predator. The world is my prey."

His eyes locked with mine and he pointed out, "_You_ are even prey."

Little thrills of fear and wonder in equal measures darted through my nerves. I was almost terrified, and yet, I was too amazed to truly register that fear.

I asked softly, "You eat h-humans?"

He smiled, and I felt my unease and hesitation being wiped away as I looked at him.

"No, I don't eat _anything_. I can drink, though."

He lifted my wounded hand and whispered to himself, "I'm sure you can guess, now, what it is I drink. What I am, what my whole family is."

He pressed his nose against my scraped flesh and sucked in deeply. I watch in a horrified fascination as his golden eyes started to swirl into darker amber shades, finally turning that black I first knew them as.

He drinks blood.

He's pale, fast, strong, cold…

He _drinks_ blood.

Was he a vampire?

That's crazy, though! I mean, vampires can't exist, right?

Besides, that's impossible!

Vampires only come out at night, and they're supposed to be gray or something, not pale.

My thought process was broken when Jasper's tongue slid very slowly across my hand. A deep, pit bull-like, growl rumbled out of his chest.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Alice's sharp voice startled me, I had forgotten she was here, "Jasper, be careful!"

Before I had seen him move, he was on the other side of the room, standing tensely in the open space between the living room and the kitchen.

His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving.

I wanted to just sit there and think, but my curiosity was too great.

I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you telling me all of this? It's obviously a secret, because no one else in Forks knows."

Alice's tinkling laugh made me look at her.

She informed me, "You would have started asking about us through some acquaintance. Your La Push friend, he knows more then you think. Jasper wanted to be the one to tell you."

Jacob knows about them being vampires?

Wait, what?

I demanded, "How do you know I would go and ask him?"

_I_ hadn't even known!

She glanced at Jasper, who nodded.

Alice crossed her legs as she turned to face me and smiled, "Some of us, Bella, have an extra ability after we are turned into vampires. Mine is the ability to see into the future. It's very suggestive, of course. Destiny, fate, it's ever changing. The butterfly effect is true you know."

For whatever reason _that_ was harder for me to grasp then knowing my two closest companions were not human.

I've known for longer then I realized that they were something else.

Too beautiful, too graceful, the eyes, and how they never eat at lunch. I never noticed _that_ until just now, when I was thinking about it, but it's true.

But know that she can see into the future?

Like a physic?

It was hard for me to grasp. It figures _that's_ what I have a hard time coming to terms with.

Wait again…

I asked, "Turned into vampires? You're not born this way?"

Alice smiled, "Vampires can't have children, Bella. Nor do our bodies age, so it would be impossible to bear one."

Jasper added, "We were all humans first. Other vampires, if they don't kill us, turn us into one of them."

I asked, "What for?"

Do they just randomly choose? Is it a family member or something?

Jasper sighed ruefully, "For many different reasons. Carlisle is unlike many, though. He only turns those who are going to die. He _saves_ them."

Suddenly, this felt like too much information for me at one time.

I demanded, "Just slow down, okay? Don't tell me about anyone right now. Just… Just tell me about you in general. For starters, why can you go to school? Doesn't the day time hurt you?"

Jasper laughed and slowly made his way back over to us. His eyes were some dark shade of amber again.

He sat down with me and smiled, "There are many myths about us, to try to make humans feel better knowing we live in their world. Silver bullets, wooden stakes, garlic: none of it truly hurts us. _Nothing_ a human can do will be harmful."

Like trying to run you over.

I readied myself for ultimate weirdness and demanded, "Okay, tell me everything."

* * *

_(Sorry, guys, I'm not re-telling all of this, it'll take too much time.)_

* * *

So an hour later, I knew everything.

I knew about what was myth, and what was fact.

Jasper had explained Alice's gift, his gift, and told me Edward had one too. (However, he didn't get into details on that one.)

I had started to get extremely brain-deficient after that hour.

Today had been an extremely long day.

Almost hit by a car, having to go to the hospital, deal with my stressing mother, learning that the two people closest to me were ultra-predators and all that.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms under my back and legs, then stood up.

He smiled, "You need to sleep, I can feel how exhausted you are."

Sleep was good.

It would give me time to think and try to make sense of all this.

It would give my brain time to absorb the information and come out of the shell-shocked state it was in.

I was out cold in his arms before he reached the top of the stairs.

* * *


	11. Conversations

* * *

I woke up the next day at 4am or so.

The first thing I saw was Jasper's face staring back at me.

I was instantly shocked, but he swept that unpleasant feeling out of my mind and replaced it with a calm relaxation.

He smiled, "I stayed with you."

I asked, in horror, "With Charlie here?"

Jasper laughed, a deep and beautiful laugh, "I hid in the closet when he came to check on you. You talk in your sleep."

I blushed terribly, "What did I say?"

I had dreamt about him, about all of this.

He chuckled again, "You offered me a blanket because I was cold."

My blush deepened.

Jasper leaned over me suddenly, his face not three inches away from mine.

My heart started to race when his intense eyes locked with mine.

He whispered, "Did you know what else you said?"

I had an idea.

His cold hand slid gently across my cheek and he informed me, "You told me you loved me."

That's what I thought.

To my surprise, I didn't feel embarrassed at all. There was nothing to be embarrassed over.

I _did_ love him.

I don't know when it happened, in these two months that I have known him, but it definitely happened.

The thought of him not being with me was painful.

The idea of not greeting him before school, playing with him in gym, sitting with him at lunch, and having him walk me to my car, was painful.

Looking at his happy smile right now, thinking of the world I used to live in when I didn't have that, was just plain terrifying.

I smiled back and struggled for the right words to say, "Jasper I do… I mean, well, it wasn't just a dream. I rea-"

Jasper pressed his lips against mine for a fraction of a second to stop my jabbering.

His cool mouth on mine was like heaven and I felt my hand wrap around his neck.

That half of a second passed much too quickly before he pulled away from me.

His gentle voice made my heart flutter, "I know Bella, I can feel it."

Oh right, I forgot about that!

He whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

I lay in Jasper's arms on the bed, completely and utterly content.

We didn't need words right now; we were both just happy being with one another.

It could have been seconds, it could have been days.

The only reason I know it had been an hour and a half is because the sky was starting to pale, like it does every morning at five thirty.

One of Jasper's arms disappeared around me and I heard him speak, "Hello?"

I glanced behind me; he held a cell phone to his ear. When did that ring?

After a second he rolled away from me, sitting up and peering out the window.

I turned around to watch him.

He sighed, "There's no time, it's already too light out. There's a forest right out here, I'll hang around Bella's until later."

After a brief silence Jasper began to growl.

That's the third time I have heard it, but I still wasn't used to _that_ yet.

I jumped when he hissed fiercely to the other person, "Absolutely not! He could get around me if he seriously wanted to, it's entirely too dangerous."

I scooted over to him and asked curiously, "What are you talking about?"

He glanced at me and after a moment sighed.

"Bella, would you mind missing school today?"

That'll be twice now. It's becoming a regular thing!

His wide, hopeful, eyes made me putty in his hands, however.

I sighed, "No, it's fine. What for?"

He growled something into the phone too quickly for me to catch, and then snapped it shut. Shoving it in his pocket he turned to me, taking my hands.

"Bella, you can always say no, but Edward would really like to _meet_ you today. He's been hiding from you for a reason, and now I can tell you why."

His thumb started to trace a circle onto the back of my right hand and he took a deep breath.

"You see, Bella, every flower has a scent, right? A rose is different from a tulip, which is different from a lily, and so on. Every human has a scent, too. Their _blood_ does."

I nodded semi-fearfully.

He continued, "To Edward, your blood is a lot more potent than anyone else's. You're what we've started to call a 'singer'. To him, you smell like chocolate while everyone else smells like lemons."

We both started to laugh and he added, "Forgive the odd analogy, I can't really remember what foods smells good after this long."

I considered the offer for a second. I would definitely be in danger, Jasper had said so himself.

But Edward will have to get used to me sooner or later, right?

And surely Alice could like… I don't know, look for if I am going to get hurt?

I snuggled against Jasper's chest and asked, "You'll keep me safe, Jasper, won't you?"

His hand ran through my hair and he promised, "Always."

I beamed inwardly and decided, "Then I'll do it."

* * *

I asked Jasper a question that suddenly popped into my mind as we waited for the others.

"What do I smell like to _you_?"

I felt his body tense behind me, and he very quietly answered.

"Because of my particular upbringing, Bella, I can't tell much difference between scents like Edward can. Like _everyone_ can. Though your flavor, so to speak, is sweeter then most others, it is equally compelling to me."

I was hesitant, but I had to know.

"Would I be safer with you or Edward?"

He sounded heart-broken when he answered, "Edward. He has so much control, and I have very little. It's hard for me, Bella. Everything is. Being at school and around so many people. Walking down the street. Sitting right here with you, even this is hard for me. You must always be cautious when we're alone."

I wasn't quite sure what I could do – if anything at all – to stop him from attacking me if he chose to, but I burned his warning into my head.

Jasper sprang off the bed suddenly, gently pushing me onto my back as he tossed blankets over to me.

He hissed, "Pretend to be asleep."

He ducked into my closet and I closed my eyes, forcing my breath to be steady.

The door opened and Charlie came over to the bed, gently sitting on the edge of the bed and nudging

me.

"Bells?"

I stirred very lightly before letting my eyes flutter open.

He smiled, "You're usually up sooner, I wanted to check on you."

I let my eyes fall closed and I tried to sound fluid in my lie.

"I'm still feeling pretty bad. Can I stay home today? I just want to sleep."

He pet my arm a few times, "Sure, kiddo, I'll call you in before I leave. Do you need some aspirin?"

Now that I think about it, my body was a little sore. I _had_ been yanked onto cement, you know.

I nodded and he slipped out of the room.

Jasper appeared a moment later and slid my window open.

"I'll be right back, they're here."

He sprang right out the window, to my surprise.

Charlie returned soon and handed me two aspirin and a glass of water.

He fretted, "If you need me to come home, just call the station, okay?"

I swallowed my medicine and tried to be reassuring.

"I'm not dying, dad, don't worry. I just need a little more rest, I'll be fine by tonight I bet."

He smiled, "Alright. I'll order pizza for dinner. Bye, Bells."

I smiled, "Bye, dad."

He disappeared and as soon as his cruiser pulled away, I heard my window opening again. Jasper sat on the edge and smiled.

"Come over here."

I sauntered over to him and sat down beside him, leaning forward so I didn't fall back and die.

He asked, "Do you trust me, Bella?"

I nodded.

He held me tight and sprang right out of the second story window, landing on the ground with more grace then a cat.

I clung to his neck hard enough to choke a normal person and raged, "Jasper, why the hell did you _do_ that? Do you want me to have a heart attack? Warn a person!"

He laughed, "Warn you that we're jumping out of the window? You'd have said no."

I smirked, "Exactly."

He leaned against the house and asked, "Want to see what happens when I go into the sunlight?"

I glanced to the right. In about two feet we'd be in the early morning sun.

He set me down and I decided, "Sure."

He smiled and walked into the light, turning to face me. I gasped in shock.

His face and neck were _sparkling_!! Dazzling in the light like a hundred diamonds were implanted under his skin.

He was beautiful.

After I regained my mental control, so about thirty seconds later, I asked, "Does everything else sparkle?"

I cleared my throat nervously when I realized how horribly that could have been taken.

He didn't seem to notice, or care.

He just shrugged, "Yes. You can see that later, though, now's not the right time. Come on."

He held out his sparkling hand and I took it. He whisked me into the forest, helping me over logs and steadying me once I tripped, all the way into the heart of the woodland.

Emmett, Alice, and Edward were there.

Edward looked like he was hiding beside Emmett, a step back so he stood in the huge man's shadow.

Alice was sitting on a fallen log, looking quite calm.

I stopped walking, and Jasper instantly wrapped his arms around me, like a protective cape. I instinctively leaned back into his chest.

I smiled, "Hello, Edward. Emmett, Alice."

Edward's eyes were wide with fascination, "See, I told you so, Alice!"

Emmett glanced at them and Edward smiled, a crooked smile.

"I can't hear her! Exactly like I thought."

I blinked, "I didn't say anything?"

Alice, mysterious as always, just smiled at me.

It was Jasper who explained, "Remember how Edward has a gift? He can read minds. Except for yours."

I asked him, "Why not?"

Edward grinned, "I have no idea, but we would _love_ to find out."

* * *


	12. Close Call

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Edward became almost as close of a friend as Alice.

We had to spend shorter amounts of time together then I could with Alice, but we talked endlessly when we _were_ together.

It was like an obsession of his, to try to learn enough about me to be able to decipher me without having to read my thoughts.

Like a new toy, honestly.

A puzzle of sorts.

When I wasn't with Edward and Alice, I was with Jasper.

Last week I had beat some information out of him. He told me about his history, in extreme detail. It had taken like three hours. From his human childhood, to the army, to Maria, to his time with Peter and Charlotte, and then Alice and the Cullens'.

I learn a lot about everyone, actually.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.

Jasper refused to tell me about Esme and Rosalie, he said that was their decision.

All I know is that Esme had taken a lethal fall, and Rosalie was bleeding to death in the cold streets of New York.

Today, for the second time, I was going over to his house.

He pulled my truck into his garage, and I stared around with wide eyes.

There were so many nice cars!

I gaped and Jasper chuckled, "Want to have a tour?"

I didn't like cars too much, but I did have a good time admiring them. I nodded and he had my door open before my seat belt was off.

Wrapping his arm around my waist we passed the ones I have already seen. His Corvette, the Jaguar, Emmett's monster of a truck, the Volvo, and Carlisle's Mercedes.

He stopped by a red convertible and a long lack car.

"This is Edward's Vanquish, and Rose's M3"

He led me down the isle and over to a pale orange car. "Esme's Lamborghini Murcielago. She never really drives it, but Edward and Rose _insisted_ she get at least one fast car."

I eyed the silver beast of a motorcycle not ten feet away from us.

He grinned, "So you like that, do you? Never pegged you for the cyclist, maybe we can ride some time. It's Edward's Ducati. He collects fast things. Alice wants a Porsche, in yellow, so you'll get to see that sometime soon."

He grinned and gestured over our shoulder.

I turned around and felt my eyes bug when I saw a dark blue and black car. It was insanely beautiful. So sleek and shiny and _fast looking_.

Emmett and Rosalie were lying under it. Emmett was lounging on his side, holding the front half almost four feet into the air.

Rosalie was beside him, covered in motor oil and whatnot. A sinister growl ripped out of her throat as she fiercely jammed a wrench into some part of the car.

Jasper grinned, "A Bugatti Veyron. Best car out there, goes almost 260 miles per hour."

A sudden laugh from the previously upset Rosalie made me jump.

She scoffed, "Try just over 300. I was playing with your engine, sorry, 1000 horsepower was too fun to resist. If I could only get this damn nut back where it belongs we'd be rolling."

Jasper chuckled, "Have fun with that."

We went inside of the house and up to his room. It was on the third floor.

One half of the wall space had his books, and the other held Edward's CD collection; because Jasper liked to listen to them and Alice had left them no place in her room.

There was an incredibly huge bed in the center of the room. Jasper said he never used it, but he had wanted one anyway. I think he misses sleeping.

I snuggled close to him and lifted my head, hovering not an inch from his nose.

We haven't kissed one another since that day in my room a half of a month ago, and I was honestly missing it.

He, obviously, could tell.

He let his head fall and he carefully pressed his lips against my cheek.

I wanted _more_ than that!

I carefully curled my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth against mine. He readily returned the passionate gesture, and our lips began to dance.

I remembered his warning, about being cautious, and knew I would have to be the one to set our boundary line.

I managed to pull away from his eager lips and I blushed, "Sorry."

I wasn't sorry, not even slightly. I have never felt so exhilarated before.

He grinned at me and accused, "Lair."

I was already a terrible liar, and his gift didn't help my case any!

His arm wrapped around my back and he moved to the side, straddling my lap as he slowly guided me against the bed.

His mouth attacked mine again, and I was quite happy to comply and let my tongue taste his lips.

I should have tried to stop him. I should have put him back in his place like he has warned me to.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed my wrists, which were on his shoulders, and he roughly shoved them on either side of my head.

Unbridled fear started to rage through me as he pressed his lips to my throat, sucking on it wildly.

I held my breath and remembered to remain absolutely still.

A terrifying snarl bubbled out of his chest and his teeth grazed my neck.

My heart literally skipped a beat and I bit my bottom lip.

I forced back a whimper, not wanting to risk anything that could startle him while he was so swept away from his logical state of mind.

I hadn't heard the door open, but a firm hand gripped Jasper's shoulder and Edward tugged him away sharply.

Jasper's snarl intensified defensively for a fraction of a second, until he saw whom it was.

He held Edward's gaze silently as Alice easily plucked me off of the bed, wrapped her arm around my waist as she held me beside her.

Jasper sounded very, _very_, strained when he whispered, "Alice, please take her somewhere else for a while."

Alice quietly led me out of the room. We hurried down the stairs and through a door I've never been through before.

The _massive_ four-poster bed that dominated the floor space was heavily loaded with rich golden and maroon bed sheets.

The carpet was maroon; the walls were a paler shade of golden.

There was an open door giving me a view into a closet nearly the size of the room it's self.

This was definitely her and Edward's bedroom.

Alice finally turned to look at me, her eyes darker then usual. She was as perky as ever, though.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I was a little bit numb with a mixture of both shock and terror, but I managed to nod.

She gently tilted my head to the side and ran a cool finger to an extremely shallow scrape on my neck.

Her soft voice sounded tense with worry, "He almost broke the skin. It's very thin on your neck, just a tad more pressure and everything would have gone bad."

I swallowed hard and asked shakily, "What's Jasper doing right now?"

If he was upset about this, even slightly, I was going to go right back upstairs and talk to him.

Alice sat me down on the edge of the bed and sighed, "You'll hear in a moment."

* * *


	13. Aftermath

* * *

I listened intensely to try to hear what I was waiting for.

My ears were straining so hard that I jumped when Jasper suddenly bellowed through the house.

"It isn't my fault, Edward! I warned her to be cautious. It was an accident, neither of us were _trying_ to push me."

Whatever Edward said back made them both growl, then there was a loud clap, like a rock smashing into another rock.

I felt my mouth fall open, "Are they fighting?"

Alice laughed, "It's okay, Bella, don't be so alarmed. They both have bad tempers, Esme is going to break them up right now."

I shook my head in disbelief, "How can you be so calm?"

She delicately folded her hands together; "Jasper could easily hurt Edward if Edward were a normal vampire. But remember that he is able to see what Jasper's thinking and he can avoid it. An even match. They're fine, really, it's nothing to worry about."

I asked warily, "Edward can't hurt Jasper, can he?"

I didn't like that idea one bit.

A sudden laugh made my head snap towards the door, it was Emmett, who had one arm wrapped around Edward's neck as the smaller man tried to break his way free.

Emmett teased, "He can't do any harm unless he gets his hands on you."

Edward growled irritably, "I'm fine now Emmett, really, you can let go of me!"

The larger guy grinned devilishly, "The one time I was able to catch you and you think I will just let go?"

Alice warned seriously, "Edward bites, Em."

Emmett growled playfully, "Ooh, is that a challenge?"

A sharp female voice echoed down the hall and made my blood run cold. "Emmett, let go of him before you two turn violent."

Rosalie.

Emmett instantly obeyed his mate and unwrapped himself from Edward.

Edward glowered at his brother before stalking into the room, plopping down beside me.

His smile was friendly, though I could see the instant wariness in his eyes. He still wasn't used to being around my blood.

I asked, "Jasper?"

He reported, "Esme took him out for a quick hunt. He wants to talk to you when he gets back, though."

Rosalie glared into the room, "I told him _she_ was a bad idea."

She stalked away and Emmett trailed quickly after her.

I was uncharacteristically hurt by her frostiness. I have been growing used to it, but the bite behind her words this time was deeper then just opposition. It was malicious.

Did she hate me that much?

I curled my knees against my chest and set my chin on them sadly. "I'm trouble for all of you, aren't I?"

Alice hugged me in an iron grip instantly. "Oh, Bella, don't say that!"

I wailed, despaired, as tears began to form in my eyes, "But it's true, isn't it? My being around makes it hard for you all. Edward, even Jasper. I'm _hurting_ Jasper, aren't I?"

I had never realized that it might be difficult for him to be around me. Well, I knew it was _challenging_, of course. He had explained why to me. But if it was hurting him, straining him more than necessary, than we have a serious problem.

Edward timidly pet my hair. He wouldn't lie to me like Alice would.

"Bella, I can't say it's not inconvenient having you around, but you are no trouble at all. You are the sole thing that makes Jasper happy in life."

I scoffed. Edward ignored it and carried on, "He's been waiting almost two hundred years for you. He's made outstanding improvement ever since he's met you. You're everything but trouble, you are helping him more ways then you realize."

_More_ ways? How was I was _helping _him at all?

I whispered, "What do you mean?"

Alice gently wiped my watery eyes dry and she smiled affectionately at me.

She answered, "You've given him a compelling reason to stop being angry over the vegetarian diet. You've supplied him with a better friend then he'd let any of us ever be. He _loves_ you Bella. He's never felt much besides hate and pain before, this is a huge deal for him."

I took a second to consider that, nodded slightly.

I loved him too, a lot more than what's probably healthy for me.

I guessed quietly, "He's very upset at himself, isn't he?"

Alice sighed, "Yes, but Esme is talking to him. She's very close to him, he shouldn't feel _too_ terrible when he gets home."

Edward added, "But only you can make him forgive himself."

I gently pulled away from Alice and smiled, "I'll go wait for him upstairs."

They smiled back at me and I climbed back to the third floor, sitting Indian-style on the bed as I patiently awaited his return.

* * *

I watched Jasper and Esme pounce through the open window. They both seemed surprised when they saw me.

Jasper asked sadly, "You didn't go home?"

I asked seriously, "Why would I?"

Esme slipped away to give us privacy, and Jasper sat beside me on the bed.

I shrank away from the intensity in his eyes as he leaned in close to me.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I almost hurt you, I almost _killed_ you."

His cold thumb gently traced the fading pink scrape on my neck.

He lowered his head and muttered, heart broken, "I'll understand if you want to go, Bella. I'll leave you alone from now on."

My heart began to race, and I felt my eyes widen.

He wanted me to leave him?

I wailed, "No! How can you even say that, Jasper? Don't you want me?"

That made his head snap back up and he looked at me. "Of course I want you! More than anything."

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek against his neck. "Then you can have me."

He sighed, and I could feel sparks of _something_ seeping off of him.

It was kind of like anger and hate.

Loathing. _Self-_loathing.

He muttered darkly, "Bella, you're insane, did you know that?"

I glared at him, he continued, "I don't think you realize how close that was. _Much_ too close. If I had bitten down, Bella… oh, lord..."

He shook his head, closing his eyes as his face contorted with horror.

He whispered, "I'm no good for you. I'm a monster. I'll literally be the death of you."

I frowned, "Don't say things like that. You should have more trust in yourself."

He snorted and I climbed into his lap, about six inches higher then him now, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I informed him, "I trust you, Jasper."

He glared at me, "Yes, and you trusted me earlier too, and look where that got you!"

I stubbornly lied, "I knew you weren't going to hurt me."

He let his forehead fall against my chest and he secured his arms around my lower back.

He caught me, "No you didn't. I can feel what you feel, remember? I could taste the terror that was flooding off of you. It only fueled that instinct, it made me want your blood that much more."

It was startling to hear him say it so bluntly.

He laughed ruefully, "See, now you finally get it. I'm dangerous."

I set my jaw and lifted his head, making him look at me.

He needed to understand that it was all okay. He needed to _know_ I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

So I took an insane risk to prove it to him.

I lowered myself a little and buried my nose into his hair.

I pressed my throat right against his mouth, resting my chin on his cheek.

His arms tightened painfully around my back, crushing me into him, but I didn't care.

I whispered, "Jasper, you aren't going to hurt me."

He was absolutely still for the longest time, and then he allowed himself to take in one deep breath. A low growl bubbled out of his throat but I beat my fear away with a stick.

He's stronger than he thinks, I have seen it myself.

After a second he whimpered, "Bella, please…"

Immediately, smart enough not to push him _too_ far, I rolled off of his lap to give him some space.

I settled onto the bedside him and observed.

His eyes were dark, and wide with anxiety. His hands clutched his bed sheets hard, and his body was as ridged as stone.

Very, very, slowly he began to relax, taking in another breath before slowly exhaling.

He sounded both severe and tremulous when he spoke, "Don't _ever_ do that again! It's too dangerous. You put too much faith in me."

I insisted, "Every second that I spend with you my life is literally in your hands, and you keep me safe. I think you deserve my undivided faith."

He actually laughed a little bit, fully at ease now. "I suppose that makes sense."

I scooted closer to him; "I can't say I know what I'm doing, Jasper, but I'm trying to make this easier for us. Both of us. You have to trust _me_ though, trust that I won't shove you over the edge anymore."

I'm definitely going to be alert from now on, like he wanted. He _can't_ be strong for himself, so I _must_ be strong enough for both of us.

But I can't so that unless he lets me!

After considering it for a second he smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Fine. I suppose that as long as I have your undivided faith, you should have mine."

I snuggled close to him and felt myself radiating with love for this man, a man much better than I ever deserved.

Jasper laughed playfully and kissed me before announcing, "Yeah, me too."

After he said it, a powerful wave of emotion was sent onto me, making every one of my nerves tingle with the warmest, fuzziest, best feeling in the world.

* * *


	14. Predator

* * *

_AN: As forewarning, this chapter is going to seem to move a little fast. I don't like James and his coven, or the whole dramatic chase, in the Twilight book. I tried to make it kind of like what happens in Eclipse, but not really. So don't throw things at me for making this minor, they aren't at all important to this story's plot. :D_

_On another note... OVER 200 REVIEWS! YAY!_

* * *

Very slowly, over the next three months, Jasper and I worked together to build up his self-control.

Alice had to rescue me twice, but for 90 days that's a very good odd.

I was lying on Jasper's bed with him, listening to some Mozart, when Emmett came bundling into the room, bouncing between us.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and Emmett slapped a baseball hat on both of us. "Storm coming, you two in?"

Jasper sat up and asked, "Teams?"

He was smirking and I smiled. He_ loves_ sports- the horror- and very rarely passed up a family game.

I've been with them during their baseball games twice, they're pretty entertaining.

Emmett reported, "Carlisle is pitcher, Bella will be the umpire. It's battle of the sexes tonight, because I have a bet with Alice."

I started laughing, "You bet against Alice?"

He shrugged, "She might have over looked our awesome skill."

Jasper sighed lightly and looked at me, "Do you want to go?"

I smiled, straightening my hat, "Sure!"

So we loaded into the cars and the game commenced.

Emmett was fast losing his bet, because the ladies were almost fourteen points ahead by the time we were ready to call it quits.

It was seven, and getting too cold for me to stay out much longer because of the light drizzle, which wasn't helping any.

The game was drawing to a close with Alice as the last batter.

She was poised to strike, but the ball just sailed past her and right into Emmett's hand.

Everybody froze, and I watched curiously as they all looked at Alice.

An uneasy growl ripped out of Edward's throat and he dropped his bat, running towards us.

Without question, everyone else did, too.

Alice's vision ended and she turned sharply to look at Jasper.

Her voice was even shriller then usual, "It's those three that I saw. They heard us; they're coming to meet us. They'll be here in less then a minute."

I didn't understand why that was a problem, but before I even realized what was going on, Jasper was behind me, his arms curled around me protectively.

He pressed his nose against my shoulder and mumbled, "I'm sorry Bella. We should have stayed home."

I frowned and asked, "What for?"

He didn't have a chance to answer, and he didn't need to.

I watched with wide eyes as three others stalked out of the trees and headed towards us.

And they really did seem to be stalking. Their cat-like steps were sharper and more calculated than I was used to, and there was almost an aura of danger glowing off of them.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward strode forward to intercept them before they got too close.

Esme and Alice stepped closer to Jasper and me.

Rosalie sort of flanked us, but she didn't look at all happy about it.

The dark-skinned one smiled at Carlisle, "Hello. I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James."

I watched Dr. Cullen force a smile, "I'm Carlisle, and this is my family."

Laurent looked surprised, "You have a large family."

Carlisle sounded almost pleasant when he answered, "Yes."

Emmett was not so polite when he snorted, "A large family that had trouble staying inconspicuous with you three stirring up suspicions."

Laurent glanced at James before asking, "What's your hunting range?"

Carlisle answered, "The Olympic range, and occasionally the Coast ranges. We maintain a permanent residence here, so we need a lot of room. There's another permanent settlement in Denali."

Victoria and James looked at each other in surprise.

Laurent sounded genuinely curious when he asked, "How do you manage that?"

Carlisle laughed, "It's a rather long story. Why don't you come back to our home with us so we can talk comfortably?"

Edward's voice was hard when he added, "And of course, we have to ask you not to hunt in our territory any more. It's causing us many difficulties."

Before he could reply the wind blew gently, ruffling my clothes and my hair.

James' eyes snapped onto me, his fierce red pigments swirling into a dark black shade.

He crouched down instinctively and growled, "You brought a snack?"

Jasper pushed me into Alice and crouched down too, a menacing snarl gurgling out of his throat.

He didn't give time for peace to be made.

He sprang forward and tackled James, sinking his teeth into the other man's shoulder.

I watched, wide eyed with horror, as James kicked Jasper off of him. They sprang apart, facing one another like furious tigers.

Emmett crouched to help, Laurent shifted uneasily closer to Carlisle, clearly not wanting to be part of this.

Victoria snarled and crouched down as well, ready to attack Jasper from behind.

Edward got in between them. He gazed at her intensely and started to speak, sounding something close to hypnotic, _I_ even believed him. "You shouldn't get involved, Victoria, this isn't your battle to fight. James doesn't want your help."

With a thunderous crack, Jasper and James collided and started to wrestle.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. Esme took a few steps back, standing between the two of us and the hostile gathering.

Rosalie had her eye on Victoria, Edward continued trying to persuade her to keep her distance from the two snarling men.

He laughed coldly in response to her thoughts, "What difference does that make? You're only his mate because you're useful to him, and you know it. Laurent knows it, too, he's thinking it right now."

Emmett ripped James off of Jasper and I cringed, hiding my face in Alice's shoulder.

I was too shocked to be worried yet. I'd never seen anything like this. Fighting so sudden and fierce it was worse then two animals tearing at each other.

Edward's icy voice announced, "_Nothing_ is important to James except for his fun, Victoria."

With a screech of fury there was another terrible, thunderous, crack. I felt Alice tense and I glanced up. Rosalie was standing on top of Victoria, she must have intercepted.

I ignored those three, because I couldn't help but let my eyes drift back to Jasper.

He was snarling viciously, and the sleeve of his shirt was torn. He held one of James's arms as he flailed, and Emmett had the other.

The insane-looking man snarled, "Laurent, don't just stand there!"

Laurent was smart, he shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "This is not my battle, James. I told you I was tired of your games."

The man's mouth latched onto Jasper's arm and Jasper yanked it away instinctively.

Emmett lost his hold and James started to run, completely abandoning his mate.

Alice, however, darted after him and jumped on his back. With a painful shrieking sound, she ripped his head right off of his body.

I felt my mouth fall open and my stomach clenched.

She just _beheaded_ him!

Little Alice!!!

With another horrible squelch Victoria was silent.

I felt my head start to spin before my world went black.

* * *


	15. Invitation

* * *

_In honor of this story being my very first to hit (almost) 250 reviews, I just want to take a second to say hello to the little fanclub that reviews every chapter of the story._ Romance4ever, snowfire81, CeruleanKitten, Music ADD, FRK921, LittleMissGiggles'94', Angels And Airwaves, WonderfullyMade5, iheartquestionmark95. _YOU GUYS ROCK! If I missed anyone, sorry! I love you, too. xD_

* * *

I regained consciousness when a too-powerful, incense-like, smell clogged my sinuses.

A cold arm was under my neck, supporting my body as I was cradled against a familiar, rock-solid chest.

I moaned and Jasper excitedly called, "Carlisle, she's waking up!"

His freezing hand touched my cheek but I didn't flinch away.

I was used to the cold, I wanted the cold. I let my head fall to the side and I leaned into his gentle touch.

Carlisle asked, "Bella, can you hear me?"

Images of what made me pass out flashed across my mind and I trembled, whimpering slightly.

Jasper sounded frustrated, "What's wrong with her, Carlisle? What happened?"

The doctor patiently reported, "She was not expecting to see what she has, Jasper. Her mind is only protecting it's self, guarding her from it until she's ready to accept what she's witnessed. It's perfectly normal."

I tightened my hand around who's ever was holding it and asked what my mind deemed most important, "Rosalie?"

Yes, you heard right.

I wanted to know if Rosalie was safe.

I had seen Alice win her battle, but I had _not_ seen Rosalie defeat Victoria. I only heard that terrible squelch, which very well could have

been Jasper's sister's head.

Jasper laughed gently and promised, "We're all safe, Bella. Can you open your eyes?"

I snapped my lids apart, and found myself staring right at Jasper.

I smiled, "Hey, cowboy."

Oh, yeah, that.

After he told me he was born and raised; as a human at least; in Texas- it's kind of fun to tease him.

He grinned, letting his incredibly sexy accent become playfully thick, "Why, hello there, little darlin'."

I blushed and struggled to sit up. He helped me, still holding me for support.

My eyes instantly snapped onto a sick-looking black flame. Thick, oily, purple smoke was billowing from it slowly. That's what that really strong smell was coming from.

I frowned and asked timidly, "Is that… them?"

I could see the blackening heap the smoke was coming from, and assumed it was James and Victoria.

Jasper frowned as well, "Yeah, it is. Well, _was._"

I flickered my eyes warily to Laurent, who was talking to Esme and Emmett a few meters away. He didn't look at all remorseful.

My attention was drawn back to Jasper.

Rather, his arms.

He was rubbing his forearm with the opposite hand, his eyes drifting towards the conversations too far away for me to hear.

I moved his hand and found myself looking at his scarred flesh.

Near the wrist, and near the elbow, there were two new wounds.

I could tell they were new because they were not silver like they should be. They were not scarred yet.

They were a dark shade of purple, like the bruises under his eyes.

I frowned, "This is what happens when you get bitten?"

He shrugged, "Well, yes."

I snuggled against his chest and awed, "Does it hurt?"

He has _so many_! I've seen him without a shirt before; I have seen the thousands of scars that littered every inch of his poor body. Had they _all_ hurt?

Jasper admitted, "Yes, it does, but it will fade."

Carlisle was still with us, and he asked suddenly, "Bella, how do you feel? Are you light headed or dizzy?"

I shook my head and promised, "I'm fine now."

He smiled and affectionately tucked some hair behind my ear before he stood up and walked over to the small congregation.

Rosalie was closer then I had realized, crouched down not five feet away from Jasper and me. Her eyes were thoughtful and intense as she stared at me.

I realized that two people were missing and panicked, "Where's Alice and Edward?"

Jasper stood up, pulling me against his chest. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He reported, "Edward said he heard James thinking something about Alice and they went home to talk in private for a while."

I blinked, "Oh."

He smiled and bent his head down to kiss me. It lasted just a second, but it was long enough to make my heart flutter.

He insisted, "You should get home and rest."

I snuggled against his chest, closing my eyes as he began to run.

* * *

I woke up early; glad it was Saturday, because I really didn't want to go to school.

I found Jasper sitting in my computer chair, staring at my calendar.

I asked, "What's caught your attention?"

He smiled at me from over his shoulder, "The date. Tomorrow is the 14th, Mother's day. Memorial day is on the 29th."

I asked, "Are we doing anything for either?"

I would love to spend the day with Esme and the rest of the Cullens' if that's what she wants. Or, if she wants the day to herself, staying away isn't a problem.

And, I should realize, Memorial Day might be very important for Jasper. He _was_ in a war, after all.

Jasper sighed, "Carlisle's working late on the 14th, so Emmett and Rosalie are going to take her out on a special hunt."

I asked gently, "Do you want to do something for Memorial Day?"

He smiled softly, "If you want to help, then sure. Every year Edward, Alice, and I stick a little flag by all gravestones of Veterans in a near-by cemetery. The Forks one is really small, so we're going to Seattle, too."

I was oddly intrigued to learn that they do this. "That's very nice of you guys. I'm sure the families appreciate it."

Jasper's eyes wandered out the window, "They do."

His voice was thick with emotion, I wanted to know why.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, "What's on your mind, Jasper?"

He looked into my eyes and recited, "Major Jasper Whitlock. 23 years young. A friend and a brother to many. Missing In Action October 4th, 1862."

His eyes had grown grave and he whispered, "That's what is says in Galveston, where my old buddies set up an empty grave for me. I saw it for the first time when I was leaving Maria, with Peter and Charlotte. It had our flag, the Confederate flag, set on top of it."

He laughed a little, "It couldn't have even been any of _them,_ they'd all have passed on. It must have been one of their children. Back in 1930 it wasn't un-natural for your child to honor one of your old friends."

He smiled gently, his eyes suddenly bright and thoughtful.

I rested my head against his shoulder and teased playfully, "I would have put a flag on for you."

His deep, rich, laugh filled the room and he kissed me. "Why thank you, Ms. Swan."

I sat happily in his arms as he answered the phone, as always, before it rang. "Jasper here."

Two seconds passed and Jasper glanced at me, "Bella, do you have any plans for the summer?"

School ends on June 6th, so in less than a month.

I remembered, "I'm visiting mom and Phil in Jacksonville in early July, but besides that, no."

Jasper smiled and answered whoever he was on the phone with, "I will, I will, calm down. See you later, Alice."

He hung up and looked at me again, "July what?"

I was suspicious, of course, but I answered, "The 2nd until the 16th. Why?"

He ginned, "Do you want to go sight seeing in some other states down south? Florida is pretty close."

I propped an elbow against his chest and rested my cheek on my palm. "Okay, I'll bite, what are you talking about?"

He explained, "Yesterday, Edward heard James thinking about Alice. Apparently, she was in an asylum because she had premonitions as a child. He was going to hunt her, but her caretaker was an elder vampire who bit her and saved her. He was remembering how she didn't even seem to realize the pain she was in, and that he wasn't about to mess with a newborn, so he just killed the one who change her instead."

I felt my mouth fall open and I gasped, "That's terrible!"

So, that's why she was all alone when she woke up.

Jasper sighed, "Yes, it is. She wants to go to that town, Biloxi Mississippi, and see what she can learn about herself. I'm going with her, and so is Edward. On the way back…"

He hesitated and I patiently waited for him to finish.

He cleared his throat, "On the way back, we're going to take a peek around Houston. It's only 400 or so miles from Biloxi."

He was going to visit his old home?

He wanted me to come with him?

I wasn't sure if he was being polite, or if he thought it might be fun, or if he needed some emotional support.

No matter what the reason, I eagerly accepted, "Of course I'll come with you."

* * *


	16. Tree Top Romance

* * *

_I want to thank _Edward-Cullen-Lova01_ and _Tango Dancer_ for pointing out the date mixup to me! I hit the wrong number, I didn't mean to put a four._

Edward-Cullen-Lova01_, you mentioned that he was born in '43 and should have been bitten in '63. I agree with you, except the day the officers were ordered to clear the city of Galveston of it's people was October 4th, on 1862. Maybe SM didn't realize she had a problem in the time line. I don't know, we'd have to ask her. I'll just side with history, however, and say 1862. xD_

* * *

I brushed my hair, changed, and then sat in the kitchen with Jasper as I ate breakfast.

Charlie came down after a while and hesitated in surprise. "Oh, hello Jasper. I didn't know you were coming over today."

Jasper forced a small smile, "Good morning, Chief Swan."

I informed my father, "Jasper invited me over to his house today."

Charlie asked as he went over to the fridge, "Aren't you doing anything with your aunt?"

Jasper promptly responded, "No, Emmett and Edward are taking her to Seattle for a movie. She is _their_ mother, after all."

Charlie asked conversationally, "What about your sister and Alice?"

Jasper answered pleasantly, "Shopping trip. I'm saving Bella from being yanked along."

They both chuckled a little bit.

I was just stunned a little to see how fluidly the lies slipped out of his mouth. I could barely pull off a small lie!

Charlie smiled at me, "Well, have fun kiddo. I'll be down in La Push. Fishing with Harry and Billy this weekend. What time will you be back?"

I shrugged and he sighed lightly before going into the living room and turning on the TV.

Jasper asked me impatiently, "Are you ready, Bella?"

I glanced at him, "Sure. I'll go get my shoes."

Before I could blink, my shoes were on the table and he was back in the exact position he had been in, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

He brushed my sarcasm aside, "You're welcome."

I stepped into my shoes and he took my arm, leading me to the front door. We waved to Charlie and he smiled before we left the house.

Jasper frowned, "Whoops."

I asked, "What."

He informed me, "I forgot to bring the car here. Let's say Rosalie dropped me off."

I shrugged and headed towards the truck.

He called, "Hey, wait."

Glancing over my shoulder I asked, "Are we ever leaving."

He smiled, "Let's go for a walk in your forest. It'll be fun."

I sighed, but as always, he got his way as I began to follow him into the trees.

I twined my hand around his and let my head fall onto his shoulder. The warm early-summer breeze ruffled my hair. I felt his arm stiffen as my scent blew into his face, but he kept himself firmly in control.

After a while I asked, "So, Jasper, what are you looking for down in Houston when we go?"

He was quiet and thoughtful for a second before deciding, "Kin." He smiled a little, "I won't call them family. The Cullens' are my family now, but it would be interesting to see how many Whitlocks' are still running around."

I smiled too, imaging some kids who look like little Jaspers' playing in a big grassy yard. Some great-great nephews or whatever.

I chuckled at the images in my head, "That might be fun." After a second I asked gently, "But what if you don't find any? Are you ready for that?"

I know it isn't plausible, but it's _possible_ for his family line to have died out.

Jasper shrugged indifferently, "Then I don't find any."

I stumbled on a branch and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me back onto my feet.

He grinned, "You do that a lot, don't you?"

I blushed, "Yes."

I laughed as he swept me off of my feet and held me against his chest. "Want to go for a run, darlin'?"

My blush deepened, "Sure."

He took off like a rocket and I closed my eyes, smiling a little bit. I was getting used to this, and as long as I don't look the wind whizzing past felt sort of nice.

Jasper came to a fluid stop and whispered into my ear, "Open your eyes, Bella."

I did so, and felt my body go ridged with horror. "Are you _insane?_"

We were in the top of a tree. A very tall tree, at least sixty feet off the ground!

Jasper warned, "Don't move."

I stiffened and clung onto him, terror rolling off of me.

He was standing on the branch, perfectly balanced, as he held me. If I knocked him off balance we were both going to fall.

I could barely breath when I whispered again, "You, Jasper, are _insane_!"

Jasper chuckled very lightly and moved me so that my feet were planted on the tree. I wrapped my arms behind my back, securing them around the thick trunk.

He turned gracefully and set a hand next to my head, leaning over me.

A smile curled across his face, "You look so pretty when you're scared."

I scoffed, "If I wasn't clinging for my life right now, I would hit you."

His dark golden eyes were serious, "Do you want to go back down?"

I was quaking, but I trusted Jasper. If he thought we were safe up here, I believed him. He'd never have done this if he didn't believe he'd catch me once I fall. _If_ he somehow lets me fall.

"No, we can stay up here for as long as you want. I trust you."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed my neck, "I love you, Bella."

I forced myself not to move. He seemed in control, but his eyes were a lot darker then usual, and I wasn't taking chances.

I carefully breathed then agreed, "I love you too, Jazz."

I heard his chuckle, it was the first time I've ever used the nickname his family had given him.

He asked, "Bella, do you trust me? With your life?"

I answered instantly "Of course."

He took a step closer and set his hands on my hips, holding me firmly. His tongue carefully slid across my neck and my breath hitched. I stayed completely, totally, still.

I felt my heart skip a beat when his teeth very gently nipped my skin.

I firmly told myself that he was in control right now.

I was in no danger.

Jasper would never allow himself to do this if he didn't think he could.

Suddenly, a fierce, guttural, snarl filled the air and at first a flash of panic shot through me, setting my veins aflame.

* * *


	17. Splintering

* * *

The snarl did not come from Jasper, I noticed with extreme relief.

His body was completely still, not rumbling with the force of a vocalization.

The noise came from the ground level.

Jasper's head snapped to the side and before I realized what was happening he had jumped out of the tree.

I gasped and glanced down. In a burst of growls and ferocity, Jasper and a _horse-sized wolf_ were fighting with one another.

I felt my mouth fall open and my vision went momentarily hazy as I watched them.

What the fuck was that thing? A mutant wolf? They shouldn't get that big!

I turned hastily and tried to climb down the tree, carefully settling my feet on the lower branches as I slid my hands down the bark.

The wolf crunched his teeth around Jasper's torso and he wailed. The massive black creature jerked his head to the side, tossing Jasper

almost three hundred feet away.

I screamed, "Jasper! No!"

I lost my balance and felt my heart leap out of my chest as I plummeted 40 feet towards the ground.

Jasper wailed, "Bella!"

A gray wolf was holding Jasper down by his leg, stopping him from coming to catch me.

The large black wolf bolted my direction, but gravity is a hell of a lot faster than anyone gives it credit for.

I screamed as I landed on my leg. I didn't hear a snap, or a crack, like I should have. My leg seared with the worst pain I have ever felt. I heard bones _splintering _and I crumpled onto the forest floor, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

I cried, "Jasper, Jasper!"

I couldn't say anything else.

Not 'help', or 'it hurts', or 'are _you_ okay', or 'I think I broke it'.

The only thing in my head right now was his name.

I needed his arms around me, his eyes looking into mine, to distract myself from that terrible, agonizing, throb that was now claiming my right leg.

Jasper snarled, "Stay away from her, Quileute! Don't touch her!"

The black wolf hesitated, looking (if I could judge an animals facial expression) beyond confused.

I watched through blurry eyes as Jasper bit the muzzle of the wolf holding onto him. With a high pitched yelp it jumped away.

Jasper scrambled to his feet and darted over to me in less then a second.

He gently took me into his arms, and I clung to his neck, weeping so hard I couldn't even breathe.

He kissed my wet cheeks and fretted, "It's okay, Bella, it's okay. I'll make it go away, sugar, just calm down."

I gasped for air as I thanked the holy stars for this, Jasper pushed away the unbearable hurt that lanced through my dangling limb.

I felt my foggy head begin to clear and heard my tears gradually die down as wave upon wave of tranquility gripped me.

I knew that I was not _actually_ so peaceful; I knew that he was doing this for me, and I managed to kiss his neck in gratitude before my body became so relaxed I was lying limp, and serene, in his protective hold.

I watched calmly as Edward and Alice appeared beside Jasper, both of them snarling aggressively.

Jasper seemed to be holding his breath, because I didn't feel his chest moving.

I asked casually, "Am I bleeding? I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to fall."

Alice flickered from hostile to motherly in an instant.

She lifted my pant leg before announcing, "The bone didn't break through the skin, but it's swelling with blood. She needs to see Carlisle immediately, Jasper."

I heard, at the same time as my inspection, Edward snarling at the wolves. "He wasn't trying to bite her, you fools! He's her mate! _You_ broke the treaty, and look what it resulted in!"

I turned my head to watch what was going on, not at all interested. The only thing I was physically able to care about right now was the fuzzy feeling flowing through me.

Never once in my life have I heard someone sound so menacing, so sinister, as Edward did when he warned, "Your folly will not be overlooked, _mutt_."

Edward glanced at Jasper, who took off running. Alice was right beside us. The only reason she wasn't blurring out of focus is because she was exactly at the same speed as Jasper.

Alice announced, "She's going to need surgery. Edward is running ahead. Charlie is going to _freak_ when he finds out, so get a damn good excuse ready."

I snuggled up against Jasper and smiled, "Tell him I was running up your stairs and fell over the banister. It sounds like something I would do."

I mocked Edward, "'Bella's very presence attracts danger remember?"

Alice snorted in disbelief, "He'll actually buy that. If you're the one to tell him, Jasper, you can obviously stop him from rampaging."

Jasper let his eyes fall onto me and he demanded, "Are you hurting?"

I chuckled, "How can I hurt when I have my own personal morphine with me?"

He actually cracked a smile, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella, this is all my fault."

I knew it was impossible for me to sound angry, but I still _knew_ I was.

I did manage to sound sharp, at least, "Don't say that, Jasper. This is the wolf's fault. He started the fight.

After a second I added, "Hey, you called him Quileute, what was up with that?"

Alice promised, "You can learn about that later, Bella, we're here."

I glanced up; Carlisle was waiting patiently by the entrance to the ER with one of those rolling beds.

Luckily for all of us, there wasn't anyone in the parking lot.

Jasper took the risk and ran over there, skidding to a halt right by Dr. Cullen.

I smiled at him, "Hi, Carlisle."

He frowned slightly, "Hello, Bella. What happened?"

Jasper set me on the gurney and reported in a whisper, "She fell out of the tree. Did Edward tell you about…?"

Carlisle nodded silently. Without Jasper's arm around me, his power didn't have as strong of an effect. I could feel an uncomfortable tingle in my leg already.

Carlisle said suddenly, "I smell her blood."

Alice told him, "I think she has an internal tear, her leg is swelling with it like crazy. Look how fat it is."

I protested indignantly, "My leg is not fat!"

Carlisle agreed with Alice, "We're going to have to take a look around, but we need Charlie's consent first. I'll call him. Jasper, I'm going to sneak you into the back room so you can sit with her until she goes unconscious. I imagine she won't want to feel anything right now."

Carlisle started pushing me into the hospital.

Jasper was noticeably paler and his voice was grave, "Oh, God, it was _terrible_ before I got to her. That damn dog was holding me back; I had to _watch _her fall! She was hurting so much!"

A too-loud growl ripped out of his throat and Alice hit his arm, hissing sternly.

He cut himself off and glanced around quickly to make sure nobody had heard.

In his distraction, his concentration on me was broken. I gasped and writhed sideways, gasping for air, as the white-hot fire started licking at my limb again.

Jasper grabbed my hand hastily, "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry for that! I didn't mean to let go."

I breathed shakily and promised, "It's alright.'

Carlisle parked me in a waiting room, and then poked a needle into my arm. I felt the liquid gush into me and he smiled, "You'll be under in three minutes or so. I will go and call your father. When you wake up, you'll be half way to recovery."

I smiled at him blushing when he kissed my hand before he left the room.

Alice and Jasper started talking to one another much, much, too fast for me to hear them.

Alice disappeared just as my vision began to fog over.

Jasper kissed my forehead and promised, "I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

And then the world went black.

* * *


	18. Details

* * *

I could hear muffled voices and I flickered my eyes open, my vision going from hazy to sharp after a few seconds.

Charlie and Carlisle were by the door, talking.

Jasper was actually lying on the bed with me.

Charlie was _right here_, and he was _in_ the bed with me!

He must have felt my shock because he sat up suddenly, his eyes snapping to my face. "Bella, you're awake?"

I smiled weakly at him.

Charlie rushed over to us. "Bella! How are you feeling?"

I could feel a dull throb in my leg, but it wasn't anything unbearable. Maybe I had been given some pain medication recently.

I answered honestly, "Not too horrible, dad."

He visibly relaxed and patted my shoulder, laughing a bit. "Only you could fall _over_ the stairs!"

I smiled and shrugged, "I have two left feet can you blame me?"

He frowned a bit, "You're going to have to stay a while, Bells."

I complained, "Why? Can't I go home?"

Carlisle had materialized on my other side, "Not for some time, I'm afraid. I can't send you home until you get into a cast, but I can't replace the brace with a cast until we remove the stitches."

I frowned, "Cast? _Stitches_?"

Carlisle smiled, and I found myself automatically reassured by his compelling voice. "You took quite the fall, Bella." Yeah, forty feet. That's like a five-story house, or the third story of this hospital. My leg took all of the impact. I shuttered when I thought of what could have happened if it had not.

Carlisle continued, "Your bone was completely shattered, and we had to cut open the leg to drain some building blood. We did a surgery to reconstruct your tibia."

I grimaced, not wanting details.

I asked, "How long before I'll be better?"

He sighed, "This is a guess estimate, but I would say three weeks before I can remove the stitches, and then two months, maybe three, before the cast can come off."

I must have made a face, because Carlisle laughed softly. "Alright, I'll see if we can get you back in a brace in a month and a half or so, but that's the best I can do."

I sighed gratefully, "Thanks, Carlisle."

There's _no_ way I am going to be in a cast until the middle of August! Three months? Hah!

Carlisle left, and Charlie pet my hair, "I really have to go to work, Bella. I'll come visit you later, okay?"

I nodded and he squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room.

I let my head roll to the side, looking at Jasper. "Hey."

His eyes were black and he was frowning.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

He took my hand and whimpered, "This is my fault."

I scooted closer to him, snuggling against him, and ignoring the shiver my body gave as his cold flesh connected with mine.

I knew better then to try to deter him when he was on a guilt trip. I could only talk him into feeling better.

So I asked, "Why is that?"

His chin rested on the top of my head, "If you weren't in that tree, you couldn't have fallen."

I reminded him, "You asked if I wanted to go down, I said no."

He stubbornly fought back, "You said you would stay because you trusted me. You were confident that I would keep you safe, and I let you fall."

I huffed, irritation sparkling in me. "Don't be ridiculous. A _horse-sized_ wolf was pinning you down! What were you supposed to do? Besides, you didn't ask me to try to climb down."

He whimpered, "But I shou-"

I snapped my head up, "Jasper, shut up!"

His eyes widened and he pouted.

I was surprised, too. I've never been so short with him before.

I kissed his jutting lower lip before continuing, in a softer tone this time, "Just stop, Jasper. Knock it off. This was an accident. Why do you think someone has to take responsibility? Accidents happen, especially with me!"

He gazed into my eyes for a while before sighing, "Sorry. I just can't stand seeing you get hurt. I don't like to feel that you're in pain."

His nose brushed my cheek and he whispered, "Bella I had to _watch you fall_. I could have gotten away from the wolf, but I _couldn't_. I was too horrified, frozen with terror as you plummeted towards the earth. You could have died, you know."

I swallowed hard, "Yes, I know. But I didn't. I'm right here, Jasper. That's what's important."

He was quiet for a while, and I was happy just staring at him stare at me.

He suddenly announced, "We should avoid your house for a while, Bella. If you want to be with me or Alice, you'll have to come over to our house."

I didn't mind that, but I was suspicious. "What for?"

He frowned, "Emmett and Edward are extremely displeased with what's happened. They're roaring for a war, they want us to go destroy the werewolves. We would have every right to, technically, they broke the treaty, which is the only thing keeping peace between us."

I blinked at him, "What now?"

Jasper chuckled, "I'll tell you later, okay? You need some more rest, you've been unconscious but you've barely gotten any real sleep in two days."

Two days!

I demanded, "What's the date?"

Jasper pet my hair, "The 16th. They had to keep you under for the surgery, and it took almost eight hours. There's a lot of bone to fix in a shattered leg."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Fine, sleep first. Then you'll explain everything?"

He kissed me gently, "I promise."

A heavy blanket was set on me and I glanced over my shoulder. Alice smiled at me, but she didn't say anything as she floated out of the room.

I just cuddled up against Jasper and breathed in his scent as I drifted into dreams.

* * *


	19. Messing With Jasper

* * *

I suffered of boredom most of the day for the next twelve days.

Alice and Edward collected my homework for me and helped me with it so I didn't fall behind.

Today was the 29th, Memorial Day.

I had insisted Jasper still take me with him to the cemetery to put flags on the graves.

So, due to my temporary disability, Edward and Alice are taking Seattle, and Jasper and I are staying in Forks.

He was sitting in the chair by the window, legs over the arm, as we waited for Carlisle to come spring me.

It was 4:00am, but he was working a double shift, so he was still here.

Jasper announced, "He's around the corner."

Ten seconds later Carlisle entered the room. He looked disheveled. His hair was messier then usual and his clothes were ruffled.

I asked sympathetically, "Long night?"

He smiled warily, "Yes, a car accident. Four people came in at eleven last night. They're all fine, though, which is what's important."

He glanced at his clipboard and asked, "So, you think you're up to going out today? Yesterday you were complaining about hurting."

I insisted, "I'll be fine. _Please _can I go? I'm going to go insane in here!"

He sighed, "Okay, I'll give you a release slip. But you need to be back by three for your second dose of medication. And take these."

He handed me a tiny cup, which had two pills inside. One was my antibiotic, because the area that they stitched me had started getting infection despite cleaning it. The other was the milder of two painkillers they have me on.

I took them obediently and Carlisle turned to Jasper, "Don't forget to feed her some breakfast. And don't let the leg jar. If it starts bothering her too much bring her back."

Jasper nodded and Carlisle smiled, "Have fun, kids."

He floated out of the room as he jotted something down on my thick-growing file.

Jasper came over to the bed and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Um, Alice isn't here. Should I get a nurse?"

He pointed to the nearly folded pile of clothes on my nightstand. Alice has been helping me get dressed, because I couldn't do it alone just yet.

The nurses don't like me. I think it's because of how friendly Carlisle is to me. They all give me shifty side-glares and seem quite unfriendly when they are in here.

I blushed a light pink and admitted, "I'd rather have you help me."

His mouth fell open for a second, and then snapped shut.

He asked quietly, "Are you sure? It won't be weird for you, will it?"

His eyes were wide and honestly nervous.

I promised, "It'll be fine."

The idea of him seeing me less clothed than usual was… Okay, I won't sugarcoat, it was pretty damn nice!

He pulled the curtain to block our view from the door, even though he had closed it.

He hid on the other side of the curtain and instructed, "Do as much as you can, and call me when you need me."

I slipped off the thin hospital gown and put on my bra, then yanked my shirt on over my head.

I announced, "Alright, I need you now."

Jasper slithered around the curtain and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. He handed me my pair of pants to hold onto as he started to unbuckle my leg brace.

When he had gotten all the way down he carefully removed it and set it on the ground.

I held my leg absolutely relaxed, afraid of hurting it if I moved it or strained it.

I watched him remove the hot cotton padding and throw it away, taking a fresh package out of my drawer.

He informed me, "I'm going to let it air out for a while, okay?"

I nodded, smiling a little. He took my shorts from me, looking acutely uncomfortable.

I was absolutely calm, confident that he would be just fine.

I honestly don't know what he was worried about. Maybe it was more embarrassment then worry.

I assured him, "It's okay, really."

He smiled at me slightly and unfolded the garment. I slipped my good leg into it and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the little electrocutes of pain that come with putting pants over my wounded area.

Jasper sensed my sudden stress and he joked, "Want some morphine, Bella?"

I laughed, "You know it."

My mind relaxed as he dulled my nerves.

He guided my foot carefully through the hole and slid the cloth up to my knee, breathing out slowly.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "Be careful not to put weight on it, alright?"

Only once I verbally agreed did he hoist me to my feet.

I leaned only on my left leg, barely allowing my left foot to skim the ground.

I barely had to!

The arm he had wrapped around my waist was almost holding me _off_ the ground. With his free hand he gripped the band of my shorts and tugged them into place.

His cold hand skimmed my almost-inner thigh and I felt my body starting to react, naturally.

I am a woman, you know.

My core started to tingle with heat and I blushed what has got to be a new shade of scarlet.

Jasper ducked his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sometimes I have to wonder who's more of a traditionalist, him or Edward!

Edward was a more obvious one, not trying to hide that he was raised in a moral-happy time. He seemed proud of it, actually.

Jasper's human-hood had been _long_ before Edward's. Almost 100 years, actually.

He may be more reserved about his values and beliefs, but they are certainly along the lines of Edward's.

Maybe that's why he was hesitant to help me dress.

I nudged him playfully, "It's fine, Jasper, I know it was an accident."

I couldn't help but tease him.

The moment was _too _perfect.

I leaned down and kissed him behind his ear before whispering, "Though I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't."

* * *


	20. Awkward Moments

* * *

Jasper glanced at me in surprise. "_What?"_

I loved catching him off guard; it's not as easy as you might think!

I decided to play with him. "You heard right, Jasper. You can touch me wherever you want."

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. His mouth was hanging open.

I'm sure he could feel my amusement. It was beyond hilarious to watch him in this position.

Honestly, deep down inside of me, the words were true.

I loved Jasper so much, as we were a two passionate people. I wished, sometimes, that we could go a little father than we do.

Just a little bit.

He cleared his throat and carefully sat me back on the bed.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot he asked seriously, "Bella, am I not affectionate enough to you?"

Now it was _my_ turn to be surprised.

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He sat on his chair and took my hand, scooting closer to me.

He sighed guiltily, "I know we don't do a lot together, but it's hard for me. I'm sorry for that, but I can't help it. I can try to… _touch_ you more if you want me to."

I blinked a few times and demanded, "Slow down and back up a little bit. I was only teasing you, where did all of this come from?"

He kissed my wrist before explaining himself, "Bella, I would love to be with you more, in other ways then just _being_ here."

I blushed slightly.

He ignored that, "But I don't want to hurt you. I can barely kiss you without wanting to kill you. _Those_ instincts are strong enough. I don't think I could control myself with anything more."

I patted his hand and asked, "Jasper, are you talking about having sex?"

My face was a dark red, but I was honestly curious. It sure sounded like it.

He glanced at me, "Weren't you?"

I frowned.

Was I?

I think so, but how serious had I been?

I am only seventeen I shouldn't be thinking about these things.

But I suddenly was thanks to him!

When two people love one another, they _are_ supposed to share their bodies. It's the ultimate show of love, and the most romantically intimate way to display how you feel about your partner.

Jasper was afraid to even hug me too hard; I would never push him to do anything more if he wasn't ready.

I smiled, and so did he.

He always smiled when I did, which was actually really adorable.

I answered, "Yes I was, but I was just messing around. We have plenty of time to think about those things _after_ you are at ease around me."

His body relaxed and he smiled, "Thank you."

I kissed him before I reminded, "We still have some flags to set up."

He chuckled and taped some cotton padding to my leg, then put the brace back on. He carried me to

the wheelchair across the room and set me down, pushing me towards the elevators.

* * *

I sat in the wheelchair, holding a massive pile of little flags, as Jasper pushed me through the cemetery. At each new grave I would stick one of the little flags into the ground, we didn't mind if they weren't even veterans.

I asked Jasper, "So, tell me about the Quiletes'?"

He sighed, "There's a gene in the La Push tribe, a werewolf gene, as you saw. They are our enemies."

I laughed lightly, "How cliché, vampire versus werewolf."

I glanced behind my shoulder to see him smiling a little.

He continued, "Carlisle encountered them about seventy years ago, the great-grandparents of this bunch apparently. He made a treaty with the leader, Ephraim Black. The wolves would not expose the family as long as we never bite another human. The guys aren't happy."

It suddenly made a lot of sense now.

It certainly must have looked like Jasper was biting me. I mean, his teeth _were_ on my neck.

I asked, "How can Emmett and Edward be angry with him though? He thought you had broken the treaty, which he is why he crossed the line, or whatever Edward had called it."

Jasper sighed as I jammed another stick into the ground. "That's what I tried to tell him. They don't want to listen. Rosalie and Alice would fight if the two of them go. The only reason they haven't yet it because Carlisle has asked them not to."

I asked, "Do you think things will calm down?"

He was quiet for a second before deciding, "I hope so, eventually. If Sam stays well inside of their territory for a while."

I asked in surprise, "Sam?"

He nodded.

I remembered a conversation I had with Jacob last time I was over there.

"_All of the elders look at Sam like he's a hero or something. Jared is completely different from what he used to be. It's like he was sucked into a cult or something!"_

_Jacob has sounded more disgusted then upset._

_I asked, "Do you think it's anything bad? I can talk to dad about it."_

_Cults were dangerous, and Jared is younger then Sam. He could be persuaded to do bad things._

_Jacob sighed, "No, they're still 'good kids', or whatever. I just don't like them."_

_I asked, "Why not?"_

_He frowned at me, his big brown eyes conflicted._

"_They creep me out. They stare at me sometimes like I'm a holy grail or something. I don't like it, it's like they expect me to do something really awesome."_

Sam.

Werewolf.

Sam, expecting Jacob to do something.

Or _be_ something?

Ephraim _Black_ was the first pack's leader.

Was _Jacob Black_ a _werewolf?_

* * *


	21. Planning

* * *

_*Hamtaro dances* 411 reviews! Are you serious? REALLY? You've made me a happy Pancake, guys. Thanks for supporting the story!

* * *

_

The more I thought about it, over the next few days that passed, made me absolutely positive that Jake was a werewolf.

It all just made sense!

Even that day when I learned about vampires, Alice said my Quilete friend knew more then I knew.

He knows about vampires...

I voiced my fears to Jasper, but he just laughed them off. He insisted that Jacob was still 100% human, and I would notice the difference when his change happened.

I had to wonder how Jasper knew that, but I trusted him.

I only see Jacob once every other week or so when Charlie drags me over for dinner, so I might not notice at all.

Tonight I was sleeping over at the Cullen place.

Alice wanted to play 'Bella Barbie' with me, but more important then that, we were making plans for our group trip this summer. After Rosalie and Emmett's wedding three weeks after school is officially out (two months after the senior graduation) we would be leaving.

So, to make her happy, I was sitting in her bathroom while she was messing around with various shades of makeup. Edward had attempted to rescue me twice already, but she _insisted_ she be allowed to work her genius.

Her excuse was that she needed it to find which shade would work for Rose's wedding. 'It's closer then you think, Edward, now go away!'

Alice danced beside me and demanded, "Which do you like better? The blue or the silver?"

I guessed, "The silver?"

She peered over my shoulder critically, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

She decided, "No, definitely the blue."

I sighed in exasperation, "Alice, come on! We have important planning to do."

Alice pouted, "But we're having fun!"

I let my head fall back and muttered, "Jasper, come help me."

Jasper was in the bathroom two seconds later. He handed me a wet washcloth and I wiped my face.

"Alright, Alice, that's enough of this. You're wasting time." Jasper glared sternly at her.

She sighed, "_Fine!_ I'll meet you downstairs."

She headed out and I chuckled, "Thanks."

He pulled me to my feet and smiled, "It's nothing. I'm bored when you're not with me, anyway."

He led me into the living room and we settled onto the couch. Edward had a map, a laptop, a notebook, and his cell phone piled on top of him.

He jotted something down on the notebook and announced, "Here's what I have. We have to take the cars down there, because we can't just run back home from across the country with Bella. She needs to be in Florida on July second."

He clicked at the computer for a second before continuing, "It's a two day drive regularly so it'll probably take us thirty to thirty five hours. We leave on June 30th."

Alice added, "We're stopping for gas in Montana, Iowa, and Georgia. We'll hunt before we leave, and once we arrive in Florida."

I asked, "Are you all staying at mom's house?" She wouldn't mind, and we have the room.

Edward was the one who answered, "We're checking into a hotel. You just have a good time with your mom, Bella. We have to stay out of the sun anyway."

Esme wandered over and asked, "Do you have a place to hunt when you're there? Fourteen days is a long time to go without."

Alice promised, "There's a wildlife reserve not too far from Jacksonville, in Georgia. We'll be fine."

Edward spoke to us as he was writing more, probably directions. "On the 17th we leave for Biloxi. A stop in Pensacola for gas will get us there. We're staying there for a week, then heading to Louisiana to Texas."

Jasper spoke now, "We can fill up in New Iberia, and then drive right to Houston. We can sight-see for a few days. Then we're coming straight back to Forks from Galveston."

Alice asked, "Edward, have you researched that far yet?"

He smiled, "I'm doing it right now, love, give me a minute."

While he was busy, Jasper and Alice yanked me into conversation.

Alice glanced at me, "Anyway, Bella, I think you should collect postcards or key chains from every state we pass through."

I blinked, "Why?"

She cheerfully announced, "You should always collect little reminders of your experiences, Bella."

Jasper pulled me into his lap and agreed, "She's right. We all have a box of little things that signify a memorable trip."

Edward cleared his throat for attention and then smiled. "I figured the rest of it out. It'll take a little over a day to get back from Texas. We're getting gas in Oklahoma, Utah, and possibly Oregon."

I asked, "So, when are we coming back after leaving?"

Jasper did the math much quicker then I could have, "We should be back sometime in early August."

That left us a little over a month to spend with one another before school starts.

A little over a month for Bella and Jasper time. (With some Edward and Alice on the side, of course.)

I smiled to myself and snuggled close to him. I liked the sound of that!

Jasper didn't ask me why I was feeling so happy all of a sudden. He just wrapped his arms around me and soaked in the joy.

Edward asked suddenly, starting a round of his favorite game 'ask Bella', "Why do you hate parties, Bella?"

I blinked at him in surprise, "What now?"

He smirked, "I was watching Alice shift through some visions and saw that you don't like parities. Why not?"

I instantly glared at Alice, ignoring the question.

She just smiled innocently, "I don't have a clue what he means."

She danced out of the room before I could interrogate her.

Groaning and letting my head fall against Jasper's chest I answered, "Too much un-necessary attention."

I _liked_ being over looked by people. I'm not shy, but I am not a social butterfly. I don't want the center

of everyone's attention to be me.

That's one reason I get along so well with Jasper. When I'm sitting here with him, watching his family, he's always in the background, by choice.

That's just one more thing, among the many, about him that is perfect.

* * *


	22. Forever

* * *

_Happy New Years, guys!__

* * *

_

A week passed. It was the first official day of summer today. Today I had to figure out a way to get Charlie to agree to the trip.

Alice was going to help me. We had an elaborate plan set up, but she isn't sure if it's going to work yet or not.

She smirked while she opened the door, whispering to me, "I'll do all the acting, Bella, so you don't mess it up." Nudging me playfully she helped me hobble into the living room, and Charlie was sitting on the couch. I engaged the plan.

I sighed, "I don't know, Alice. I'll just be back in the brace again. I'll only slow you down."

She helped me onto the couch and smiled, "Nonsense, Bella! It will be more fun with you there. I already have to _live_ with too many boys, I couldn't stand spending half the summer without you around."

Charlie leaned a little closer to us and asked curiously, "What are you girls talking about?"

I tried to downplay it, like planned, "Oh, it's nothing really."

Alice hopped across the room and plopped down into the seat between my dad and me. Her eyes were round and innocent and I could almost see him visibly melting.

She pouted a little bit, "I'm going to visit Mississippi with Edward and Jasper this summer, for a private family-related reason. It'll be for a few weeks, and Rosalie is going to be off in college."

Charlie didn't even ask about Jasper's college. He was too preoccupied being putty in Alice's tiny little fingers of manipulation.

He glanced at me, "Don't you want to go, Bells? You'll be near Mississippi anyway, visiting Renee. You have a whole summer to spend, why waste it here in Forks?"

Alice's face lit up and she grinned at me, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She played along, "Yeah, Bella, don't you _want_ to come?"

I decided to mess with her a little bit. I shrugged, feigning indifference. "I don't know, it'll be an awful long time to sit in a car. And what if my leg starts to hurt while we're out?"

I was amused to see uncertainty flicker across my best friends face. She had not been expecting me to do this. Haha.

She promised, "We'll stop whenever you need us to, Bella. And we'll only be doing stuff you can do, too, of course."

She sounded very sincere. I suddenly felt a little guilty, she thought I was serious!

I smiled at her, "Well if you want me there, I'll come."

Charlie patted my shoulder from behind Alice's back, "You'll have a good time, Bells. Traveling is always a great experience."

I had to wonder how he knew that. He's rarely ever left Forks.

We made small talk with Charlie before he had to go: fishing with Billy.

As soon as he was gone Alice glanced at me, "We can have Carlisle send some pain medication with us if you think your leg will bother you."

I grinned deviously at her and started laughing, "I was just messing with you, Alice."

Alice's anxious face fluttered with surprise, and then she started laughing with me.

After a couple of seconds she admitted, "You scared the hell out of me! I thought maybe you were having second thoughts."

I asked, "Why would I wait until we're with Charlie to tell you if I was?"

Alice leaned back against the arm of the couch and smirked, "Simple, because Jasper isn't here."

I wasn't expecting that answer.

I frowned a little, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled again, "Think about it, Bella. Jasper really wants you to come. If he was around, do you think you'd be able to tell him no?"

I grinned and admitted, "No, probably not."

* * *

Two days later, school was over.

Three weeks after that, Rosalie and Emmett were married; again.

It was the night before we leave for Florida, and I was nervous.

I can't even tell you _why_.

It wasn't because I would be virtually alone with three vampires for the next two months.

It wasn't because I would be exploring bits of uncertainty with the three people closest to me in life.

I sighed and flopped down onto the bed beside Jasper. He scooted closer, setting his head on my shoulder. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

I sighed, "I'm worried."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know. What about?"

I struggled to find the right way to tell him. After a moment I rolled around, my face an inch away from his. "You and Alice. What you guys might find."

I whispered, "What you might _not_ find."

His eyes got a little darker and he scolded me, "Bella, don't worry over that, of all the silly things!"

I protested, "It isn't silly, Jasper. I just don't want you, either of you, to be disappointed."

Jasper kissed me and I melted against him, loving the feeling of his cold body on mine.

After pulling away he wrapped a blanket around me. "Alice has zero expectations, so she can't possibly be disappointed."

I pressured, "And you?"

After a moment he must have decided to be honest with me. "I'll be a little bit upset, I suppose, if I don't find anything. I had two brothers, and two sisters. There should be _someone._"

He started playing with the ends of my hair, which he often does. After a while he concluded, "I've said it before, though. Even if I don't find a thing, I won't care for very long. The Cullen family _is_ my family now. They are the only ones I want."

I pouted playfully and whimpered, "I'm not a Cullen, don't you want _me_?"

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled onto his back, resting me on his chest. I chuckled a little bit and he kissed me.

His eyes smoldered, taking my breath away, as he peeked up at me through impossibly long lashes. He lifted his head again and kissed me. I eagerly returned the gesture, deepening it as much as was possible before he had to break off the contact.

His hands ran up my back, under my shirt, and made me shiver. My cheeks tingled with heat and he grinned. "Bella, I don't _want_ you, I _need_ you."

I rested my head against his chest and asked, "Forever?"

His voice was startlingly intense when he promised, "Forever."

* * *


	23. Jacksonville

* * *

The next morning Jasper loaded my bag of stuff into the truck. Alice informed me that we _were _going to be shopping along the way, so I didn't need to bring anything except for one change of clothes and a camera.

You can't win against Alice, so I didn't even bother arguing.

Charlie waved to us as the car pulled away. We waved back, and soon we were out of sight.

Edward was driving. Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun! When was the last time we actually traveled?"

Jasper offered, "First quarter of school, to Alaska?"

Edward added, "The summer of freshman year, _from_ Alaska?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "That barely counts. I'll tell you how long it's been, nine years, since we moved to Fairbanks from Pine Grove."

I asked conversationally, "Where's Pine Grove?"

She smiled, "West Virginia. Great little town, actually."

I turned to her and invited, "Tell me some stories about the other places you've lived."

The story telling bounced around all three of them, all the way to Billings, Montana, where we had to stop for gas.

Once we were there, Edward ran to get something for me to eat while Jasper whisked me away to any small store that sold state memorabilia. Just to humor him and Alice, I got both a postcard _and_ a key chain.

This action was repeated four times over the next day and a half. While the boys filled up the car, Alice dragged me along to quite a few stores to buy new clothes and whatnot.

Throughout the entire trip, I had been filling the memory of my digital camera quite fast. There was a lot of pretty scenery and cool buildings to take pictures of.

Anyway, I had fallen asleep passing through Albany. By the time Jasper woke me up, we were in Jacksonville.

Edward stopped the truck in front of mom's house.

Jasper smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

I frowned, "You're going to be gone the whole day?" I wanted them to meet mom! And Phil!

Edward laughed a little, "We need to hunt, Bella! Then Jasper has to find a hotel to check us into."

I got out of the car and opened the trunk to get my bag. Jasper appeared beside me before I had the change and lifted it himself with a smile. He gestured for me to lead the way to the house. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and went up to the front door.

I had a key; mom had mailed it to me after they bought the house. I let myself in and called out, "Mom? Are you home?"

With an excited squeal, my mom rushed out of what I _think_ was the kitchen and bounced over to me.

She hugged me, "Bella, you're early! Oh, it's so good to see you."

I laughed, "You too, mom. It's really been too long."

Last time I saw her was in September, when I left to go to Forks. Has it really been ten months already?

Phil came to join us and he smiled, "Hello, Bella."

My mom glanced to my left, "Hello, who are you?"

Jasper was smiling, probably caught up in all of our excitement. He did not extend his cold hand to my mom, but he did tip his head a little bit, "I'm Jasper, ma'am, it's very nice to finally meet you."

My mom grinned at me, "So this is Jasper?"

Many times, over the phone and through emails, I have talked about him to my mom. She knows about how close I am to him, and how great I think he is.

I blushed and opened the door, pushing Jasper out of it. "You have a hotel to check into."

He chuckled before sweeping me into his arms. "I'll see you soon." Right in front of my mom, and Phil, and God and everybody, he pressed his lips against mine. I naturally melted into his arms and opened my mouth a little, deepening the kiss.

Then realization struck me.

I blushed deeply and nudged him away. My eyes glittered with murder.

In front of my _mother_?

Really?

Jasper just smiled innocently, "Bye."

I heard Alice and Edward snickering in the car and I clenched my fists. Idiots.

My mom was smirking at me when I stepped back into the house. I rolled my eyes and tried to divert the attention, "So, where's the room?"

She closed the door and answered, "Up the stairs, first room on the right."

I grabbed my bag and scurried away. Entering the room I set my bag down and absorbed the new scene.

The foot of the bed nearly reached the door mantle, so it was about a foot away from where I stood. There was a small dresser under the window, and a closet to the left.

The room was pretty empty, but I didn't know why I was expecting anything else. I suppose I have gotten used to my little room in Forks always being full.

I sat down on the bed, and the first thing I did was take my leg brace off. It felt good to let a little cool air touch it after having it under wraps for almost two days.

I settled my injured limb on top of a pillow then lay back; glad to have a bed rather than a car to sleep in again.

I do admit, though, that it felt really weird without Jasper here with me.

* * *

Two days later we went to Jacksonville Beach to watch the fireworks show.

We set up four quilts to make enough room for the six of us. Edward and Phil were in an excited conversation about baseball.

The rest of us were sitting in a little square formation with mom.

Alice bit back a grimace as she took a bite of potato salad. I heard her chock back a cough when she forced herself to swallow.

Mom asked, "Do you want anymore, dear?"

I chuckled as Alice's eyes flashed with terror. She immediately answered, "No thank you, Mrs. Dwyer. I'm positively stuffed."

They got out of having to eat too much because I told mom they were vegetarians.

Mom directed her attention towards Jasper, who had been all but left out of the talking for almost an hour. He was a quiet person, and when you stick two over-excitable's like mom and Alice together, quiet people tend to get over looked.

She invited conversation, "Jasper, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, but was honestly a little bit interested in hearing what he came up with as an answer.

He smiled at her, "Well, I have a twin sister. I collect stamps. I enjoy reading. Bella thinks I look great in purple, and my favorite place I've visited is Philadelphia."

Alice smirked, "The city of brotherly love."

They both laughed a little bit at the inside joke. Philly is the town that they met in. Alice waited for him for three years, and then whisked him across the country to find her soul mate, Edward.

If it wasn't for her patience, and dedication, I wouldn't have Jasper right now.

One day, we're visiting that town.

Edward popped into our conversation, "He also has the meanest Uncle Charlie of the family."

Jasper smirked, but made no move to join the boys.

I glanced inquiringly at Alice. She whispered, "That's a curve ball."

Phil grinned, "Is that so? We should all play sometime!"

Both mom and I gave him a look.

He added, "Excluding the ladies, if you don't want to play."

Alice perkily announced, "We can all play! Bella's a great umpire."

Before this evil conversation could go on any longer, there was a whistling sound in the sky and we all turned our heads.

The first firework exploded into the sky.

Mom gravitated over to Phil, and Edward pulled Alice over to him.

Jasper's arms wrapped around me and he kissed me behind the ear. "Happy fourth of July, Bella."

I leaned against his chest and got comfortable, lifting my head and giving him a kiss as a response.

* * *


	24. Biloxi

* * *

For the next eleven days, I spent a lot of time with mom and Phil.

I was happy doing things with them, but 80% of the time that the others were invited they declined the invitation.

Edward kept trying to tell me that I should have fun with my mother while I was with her. He was absolutely right, of course, so I did. I had a great time.

However, it was now the 17th, and time to leave.

Edward carried my bag out of the house, Alice's hand connected with his as they approached the car.

Jasper was with me saying bye to mom. Phil was at practice.

Mom kissed my cheek, "You have to come see me again soon, honey."

I suggested, "I can come for Christmas or Spring break." I could come for both, if she wanted me to.

She shrugged, "I'll check Phil's schedule then let you know."

I smiled, "Bye mom, I'll email you as soon as I get back to Forks, alright?"

She nodded, and then took a step closer to Jasper. She swooped down and gave him a light hug. His shoulders stiffened and he awkwardly set his hands on her back.

Mom announced, "I hope to see you, Edward, and Alice again sometime, too. You're all such great friends to Bella."

Jasper shot me a pleading look through his dark eyes as he responded, "If you'll have us, we'll be happy to visit again."

I carefully nudged my way in between them, setting my hand on Jasper's chest. Edward honked the horn from outside and shouted to us, "We're on a time schedule!"

We escaped mom and we both got into the back of the truck. Jasper exhaled slowly once we were there, "Thanks for that."

Edward just shrugged. He never liked to draw un-necessary attention to Jasper's less than satisfactory level of control.

Alice assured him, "You were fine, Jasper."

Jasper decided, "I know that. It's uncomfortable though, having someone so close to me."

I asked curiously, "What about me?"

His eyes met mine and he gently took my hand. He promised me, heart-felt, "I'd never want to be away from _your_ scent, Bella."

I smiled pleasantly and set my head on his shoulder.

* * *

A lengthy drive later we were in Biloxi. I followed Jasper into the hotel of his choice, standing at his side as he checked out two separate rooms. He handed a key to Edward.

Alice looked suddenly very forlorn. I don't think I have ever once seen her look as… shaken, as she does right now.

I walked over to her and asked gently, "Are you worried, Alice?"

First thing tonight she and Edward were going to break into all near-by asylums and they were going to try to locate her file. If there were no picture, they'd match her by the name 'Alice' and a physical description.

As soon as they find that, we're all going down to the old graveyard. She wants to find the stones that belong to her parents, just out of curiosity.

Alice admitted, "Not worried so much as anxious."

Edward liquefied behind us and made me jump when he suddenly spoke, "Alice, we have some things to attend to before we leave."

He nibbled on her ear and she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head over her shoulder so she could plant a kiss on his throat. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, despite the fact that we were in the middle of a lobby. She was practically gnawing his neck off.

Jasper scoffed, "You have a room, guys, go and use it!"

Alice giggled as Edward pulled her close to him and they disappeared.

Jasper took my hand and led us down the same hall, to a door at the very end of the corridor. He slid the key and we entered. Our bags were already inside, to no surprise. He's always ahead of me.

He helped me onto the full sized bed in the center of the room. He asked, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry, does your leg hurt? Are you bored?"

I was used to his over-worried questioning.

Rather then telling him to slow down I answered, "Yes, no, no, yes."

He sat down beside me and asked, "What kind of entertainment do you want."

I smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him down beside me. I snuggled close to his chest and sighed, "This is good."

He started playing with the ends of my hair, "This barely counts as _fun_, sugar bear."

Says who? I like nothing more then this. Just the simplicity of holding him close to me, lying in his arms. The way I love to feel his body get a little warmer because I was pressed against it, the way our breathing eventually coordinates so perfectly you'd think there's only one person in the room.

Maybe it's not entertainment, but it's anything but boring.

I looked up at him through my thick brown lashes and smirked, "Just shut up and kiss me, cowboy."

* * *

When night had fallen, we slipped out of the hotel to go and see the lighthouse. It's the thing that Biloxi is most famous for.

It was tall, and white, and had a flag attached to it. A few palm trees were by its base.

I tilted my head slightly, "I don't get it."

Jasper grinned at me, "Well, you light that large bulb up on the top so the sailors ca-"

Chuckling I punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to bruise _myself_, but hard enough for him to at least feel it. (Even though it couldn't possibly have hurt.)

He kissed my cheek, "Sorry, darlin'. Tell me what you don't get?"

I leaned back into the grass, "Why is it so important? It's like every other lighthouse."

Online it says _this_ one is one of the most photographed things in Mississippi. It just doesn't make much sense as to why.

Jasper explained, "It was the first one made from cast iron, built in 1848. I remember that shortly before I joined the Confederacy, the Union captured this town from us and used it as their supply port."

I looked at him and asked, "How much do you remember, of your human life?"

He's told me some things, but only the really important stuff. Like why be wanted to join the Confederacy, and what he could remember about his family. He's never said too much.

Even Carlisle remembers things!

Jasper smiled a little, "More than I should."

I asked curiously, "Why is that?"

He was silent and thoughtful for a second before sighing. "Well, you remember how I told you Rosalie wouldn't stop thinking about her memories, so not that many slipped away from her? Compared to the normal vampire, like Esme?"

I nodded, he sighed. "I sort of did that, too. When Maria went away with Nettie and Lucy to get more newborns, just a few weeks after I was bitten, it gave us all a lot of time to sit around. There wasn't anything else for me to think about, so I guess I just retained more."

I asked, "Why do you think Alice forgot?"

Jasper frowned, and he was quiet for a long time. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and set his cheek on my neck. "Maybe she didn't have anything good to remember."

Well, we'd find out sometime tomorrow. Alice and Edward were scheduled to come home before dusk.

* * *


	25. Golfing and Paperwork

* * *

_You guys, guess what? This story has over 500 reviews._

_That's more then half of _1,000 reviews_._

_That's insane!_

_Thanks so much, everyone! You all get cookies and plushies and stuff in a virtual giftbag for this. :D_**

* * *

**

"Bella! It's time to get up." Jasper's slightly impatient voice disturbed my tranquility.

I was hiding under the covers in the hotel room, ignoring Jasper. I was still tired; I didn't feel like getting up yet!

This is about the tenth time he's tried to rouse me into awareness.

A few seconds passed of silence. I felt the bed shift and Jasper's voice was suddenly near my ear. "Bella, you promised you'd come golfing with me."

Uug, golf! I can't even walk right and he wants me to swing around a ready metal object?

I muttered, "Why I ever agreed to that, I'll never know."

Jasper chuckled and kissed me behind the ear, "Because you love me, and it'll be boring without you."

I buried my face into my pillow and mumbled, "Five more minutes!"

Jasper growled, "Bella, we're going to be late, get up."

I pouted at him over my shoulder. I'd much rather just stay here with him all day long. It's non-dangerous for the people who will be near me, at least.

Jasper tugged the blankets away and threatened, "I'm going to _make_ you get out of this bed."

I accepted his challenge, "How?"

He grinned, quite a devious grin I will add, and tucked his hand under my shirt. I gasped as his cold hand slid up my back, making me shiver.

I jumped away from him, "You cheater!"

He rolled beside me, "Great! You're up! Let's go find your shoes."

* * *

I trudged along side Jasper as he led the way to the first hole. It was drizzling outside, and a darker shade of gray then it usually is in Forks, so we were practically the only ones out here at all.

Good, I can't kill anyone if nobody is around!

Jasper set up the ball, "Ladies first?"

I snorted, "Not likely. Show me how to do it."

He smiled and stepped up behind the ball. He debated, "I bet I can catch it and be back before the club hits the ground."

That took a second to sink in, and then I gasped, "You can't do that! There are other people around!"

He shrugged, "Too many trees, they won't see me."

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of him taking un-necessary risks.

He promised, "Alice said it's fine, she called when you _refused_ to get out of bed."

Before I could ask what she said, he had cracked a vicious swing into his golf ball. They both disappeared. I watched, amused, as the club landed on the ground. About one second later Jasper was back.

I pointed out needlessly, "You loose the bet."

His eyes twinkled, "Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head and he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "That means you win a free private lesson."

I blushed as he moved me so I was standing in the right position. I moved my arms with his as we hit the ball, sending it flying 13 or 14 feet.

I looked up at him from over my shoulder and smiled, extremely happy.

He asked, "What's on your mind, hon'? You're practically leaking rainbows."

I stood up and rested my head against his chest, "What does this remind you of?"

After a couple of seconds he smiled, too. "It reminds me of volleyball."

The first time that we interacted, the first time that he touched me; came close to me; was when he had wrapped himself around me to help me serve a volleyball.

I kissed his cheek, "We should go golfing more."

* * *

We spent the rest of our day at Oak Park, just lounging around and wandering. When my leg started to hurt we returned to the hotel. Jasper handed me a painkiller and sat down on the bed.

A second later Alice and Edward came flouncing in.

I smiled, "You're back!"

Alice had a very worn manila folder in her hands. It was rather thick.

Jasper guessed, "You found it then?"

She curled up onto the bed and handed it to me. Edward lay behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She smiled, "Yep, there it is. It was quite easy to get. The building was run down, boarded up in '62 apparently. Nothing was removed, there's file cabinets full of information."

I leaned against the pillow and asked, "Can I open it?"

She shrugged, "If you want to."

Edward warned, "Remember, Bella, we lived in a very different time then we do now. People who were different weren't treated what you'd call _well_."

That was worrisome.

Jasper moved next to me on the bed as I opened up the folder. There were a small handful of pictures, of Alice in a white gown-like outfit. It was startling to see it. I'd say she was about twelve or thirteen years old. She was staring at the camera, but her eyes were a million miles away. She looked everything but happy.

I handed the picture to Jasper and shifted through the many papers. Alice helped me by handing me one near the bottom.

She smiled, "It's a summary sheet of my first year there."

I took it from her and began to read.

She was just nine years old when she was admitted, under the name of Mary Alice Brandon. It said the reason was because she was delusional, prone to hysterics, and mentally unstable.

I skimmed the page, reading several horrible things. Shock therapy, ice baths, and even drug treatments were used on her.

'Patient displayed violent tendencies' and such and such.

More startling things were listed as well. Jasper was now reading the stack of papers, at a quick speed.

He pulled out a blue sheet suddenly, "Did you see this one, Alice?"

She shook her head, "I only read the summaries. What's it say?"

He frowned, "It says 'Patient spirals into psychotic fits when allowed into the light. Patient claims that she needs the darkness so she can tell the difference from her 'bad' world, and her 'happy' world. Doctors are unable to tell which one is reality.'"

Edward mused, "So she was living in darkness all her life?"

Jasper nodded and Alice was suddenly really quiet.

I guess that explains the lack of memory, though.

How can she remember her human life when it was completely black?

* * *


	26. Childhood Memories

* * *

Two days later, we visited the graveyard. I was sitting under a tree with Alice while Jasper and Edward eagerly searched for Joseph Robert Davis's grave. Apparently, he was the Confederate President's general nephew, and Jasper was exited to have a chance to see where he was buried_._

Alice was talking to me about her plans for Texas when Jasper and Edward started jumping up and down, distracting us.

Jasper laughed, "Look at that, Edward! It's got an embroidered border!"

Edward admired, "I think it's made from marble, too!"

Alice snorted, "Only those boys could get so excited over a _headstone_."

Edward defended them, "This is a special occasion! It's not every day you get to visit the resting place of such an important general in our country's history."

Jasper asked suddenly, "Alice, what date were you admitted into that hospital?"

Alice tilted her head in confusion but answered, "December 3rd, 1910, why?"

He turned his head, pointing at a small headstone not too many meters away from where he and

Edward stood.

Alice stood up and floated over to it, looking down. I limped along after her, peeking over her shoulder. My face instantly fell when I read it.

_Mary Alice Brandon. Born August 12__th__, 1901. Died of a fever December 3__rd__, 1910._

I was too stunned to speak for a moment. After the shock wore off I whispered, "That's horrible!"

What kind of parents did something like that to their young daughter?

After a while Alice took Edward's hand. "Come with me, Edward."

Jasper asked, "Where are you off to?"

She glanced back at the little rose-brick headstone, "I want to go to the City Hall and look for some information. We'll be back at the hotel later."

* * *

Over the next three days, Alice and Edward were very scarce. She was learning information about her family. Her mother died four years after her father, at the age of seventy-nine. Her sister Cynthia had one daughter who was in Biloxi. Her name was Shannon. Via-Edward, we know that she has two children off in college, and she's divorced.

Alice also did some research on her caretaker. As we know, he's the one who changed her to save her form James.

His name was William Porter, and he had been registered, upon the date he 'disappeared', as a man of 55 in age.

Even though her history was sad, I was glad Alice found all this information about herself. She's been interested for a long time, apparently.

Today was the twenty-fourth of July, and we just arrived in Houston.

Jasper got us into a hotel, again, and we had just settled down into the new environment. This time he got one room that had two bedrooms. None of us asked why the sudden change, but I had a theory.

He was nervous about being back here, so close to his past, for the very first time in nearly two hundred years. I think he wanted us all around him, for some emotional support just in case he needed it.

We were all gathered in the lobby of the hotel now, looking at a very detailed map of this part of the city. Jasper claims he's positive this is the area his house used to be in. I don't see how he can tell! There are _so_ many houses here!

He announced, sounding triumphant, "I know where it is. It's near the eastern edge of this." He pointed to the Houston Arboretum & Nature Center.

Edward asked, "How do you know."

Jasper explained simply, "Because this," he traced a portion of the city, "Is how big Houston used to be. I can't remember what our maps looked like, but I'm positive I lived somewhere in this quadrant."

Alice beamed, "Great, let's go then!"

After a while we were there, wandering deeper and deeper into the rugged terrain of the wildlife center. I thought we were stumbling along blindly when suddenly Jasper froze, and his hand tightened around mine a little bit.

He was staring out into the marsh that lay ahead. It was rather small, but had a big prairie-area behind it. Scattered breeds of trees thickly surrounded the whole enclosure.

I realized after a few seconds that it would have been the perfect place for a secluded house. I asked, "This is it, isn't it?"

Jasper's eyes were wide, "Yeah, this is it. I'm sure of it."

He hesitantly walked over to the edge of the pond, tugging me along with him. "The house was right over there, on the highest part of the fields, because it never flooded during the rainy times."

Alice admired, "It's a beautiful area."

His smile broadened, "Yes, it is. Mama always liked the colors in the spring. The Texas Mountain.

Laurel's and the Two-wing Silverbell's made the prettiest combination of white and purple in the town."

He let go of my hand and shot forward into the water. He was standing waist deep and he bent down. I felt my eyes bug as I watched him lift his arm, he was holding a snake. It was wrapping angrily around his arm as he held it behind the head.

He chuckled, "A copperhead, the only poisonous breed in the city. My brothers and I liked to take rat snakes to the barn, because we didn't have a cat. One time I brought one of these home, because it's color was so much prettier then I've ever seen before."

Alice smirked, "I can bet your parents weren't to happy about that one."

Jasper laughed, tossing the defenseless animal back into the water before coming back onto the bank with us. He answered discreetly, "After dad got the thing away from us without someone being bitten, he was angrier then I've ever seen him before."

His eyes twinkled with mischief and he added, "Believe me, I'd seen him unhappy enough times to tell."

Edward pointed to a ripple in the water and suddenly identified, "A Common Musk Turtle. I had one when I was a little boy. Mother was very allergic to anything with fur. I wanted a Red-eared Slider because my friend had a baby one, and it was the cutest thing I ever saw. But we didn't have room for a really huge aquarium, so we needed a smaller breed that didn't need a heating lamp."

Jasper chuckled, "I tried to feed a Green Anole to a wild snapping turtle once. I only remember that because it bit me so hard I swore it was going to take my finger off. My sister had to detach the thing from me. She scared the life out of me when she said I'd probably loose the finger. Mama couldn't get me to stop crying for almost an hour, even though she said it didn't even need stitches."

Alice and I patiently listened to them.

Soon Jasper asked, "Bella, did you ever have a pet?"

I laughed, "No, my mom was hard enough to look after sometimes. The closest thing I have to a pet is Kermit."

Kermit is my cactus, the little one that I used to water in my backyard. I uprooted it and replanted it when I moved to Forks, so I could keep a little bit of Arizona with me.

We spend the rest of the afternoon in that one spot. It was hell for me. I was too occupied freaking out over every snake, lizard, and frog that got too close to do much else.

Edward and Alice went off to do something while Jasper took me out to dinner. When I was finished, we returned to the hotel, and I was asleep within an hour.

* * *


	27. Great Something Nephew

* * *

The next day we hit the city's Hall of Records.

Jasper set each of us a task. Alice, with the assistance of her future-sight, was assigned to the hardest one. She was going to try and find out what happened to his younger sister. Married, kids, anything on the subject.

Edward was looking for either of his brothers.

I was helping him search for his nephew, his elder sister's son. He had been just two when Jasper left for the war, so we didn't know too much about him.

I was searching through everyone with the last name Fischer during the 1870's when Jasper suddenly snorted in disbelief. I glanced at him and he smiled, "One of my friends married a girl that he loathed through our entire schooling period."

Alice flounced over, disrupting the topic. She sat on Jasper's lap, her nose buried under a huge book. "Jonah Foster, did you know him?"

Jasper nodded and Alice reported, "He married your little sister in 1879, and they later had one daughter named Louise."

I watched Jasper's eyes soften, "That was my mother's name."

Edward gravitated over to us, holding a book so small I could hardly believe any useful information was in it. "The elder of your brothers names his firstborn son Jasper Edgar, after 'the brother he so dearly missed' and your father."

Before anyone could get sentimental, Alice started talking. Her eyes were distant and her voice was dreamy, "Silas Gabriel Whitlock, born March 3rd, 2002. Trinity Foster Care, Houston, Texas. Reason for custody: orphaned. Date of dismissal: August 1st, 2006."

After a moment she re-focused on the world around her, staring at Jasper with wide eyes. He asked anxiously, "What was all of that?"

Edward set his book down and looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "You have a living nephew. Well, a great-something nephew."

Alice beamed, "Right here in Houston!"

Jasper looked startled, very startled. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Twice.

Clearly, he had not been anticipating finding any family members.

I asked sadly, "He's in foster care?"

Alice nodded, "That's what I saw, on the paper."

Jasper asked, "Why did you see a paper?"

An uneasy silence suddenly befell us. Edward nodded to Alice, and she took Jasper's hand in her own.

She started, "Well, Jasper… I saw you holding it, I saw him _with_ you."

I asked, incredulous, "Where, at the foster home?"

Alice bit her bottom lip. Edward answered, "No, he was giving it to Carlisle, back in Forks."

Jasper + Kid _in_ Forks?

My surprise must have been very great, because Jasper looked at me suddenly. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand, Alice. Why?"

Jasper had the child with him back at home. He had the papers. He had a paper that listed a _dismissal_ date- one that happened to be in just nine days.

I whispered, "I think you adopt him."

Three sets of eyes burned into me. Nobody spoke, but they didn't have to. I just knew what they were thinking, they were silently asking for my logic to be explained.

I shrugged, "August 2nd of 2006 is in just a little over a week. You had the paper, and you had him. We're scheduled to be back in Forks on the fourth. What else could her vision have meant?"

Edward quietly agreed, "She makes a point."

Jasper was just sitting there, staring at me with a dark intensity. I'd be afraid he had gone into shock if the others weren't so calm. He was probably just digesting the idea. Knowing him, which I do, he was ripping apart the theory in his head and trying to see if it all matched up.

Some military tactics don't ever leave a person, and analyzing every action, every piece of information, with the utmost care is something Jasper will _always_ do.

After a long time, in vampire standards a least, (as it was no more then five minutes), Jasper snapped out of his sudden shell.

He asked, "Bella, will you come back to the hotel with me for a while? I want to talk to you about

something."

* * *

I sat on the bed with Jasper, waiting for him to speak to me. He was quiet for a while before he shared his thoughts, "I've never thought about children before. I never wanted one, at all, even when I was human. They're so small, and fragile, and _accident prone_."

His eyes widened considerably and I could only imagine the horrible things that were racing through his mind.

I tried to settle his nerves, "_I'm_ accident prone, too, and you get along with me."

Jasper frowned, "Bella, the day you fell out of that tree… If your bone had broken the skin it would have been over. Wolves or no wolves, I would have killed you. I _can't_ manage around human blood when it's right there in the open."

I could understand why he was telling me this. He was afraid, for the child. Little boys get scraped and cut all of the time.

I frowned, "Well, Alice should be able to help, right?"

He shook his head, "Not really. Kids make exactly the kind of split second decisions that messes with her visions. They don't really know what they want until they are about to do it."

I suggested, "Rosalie and Esme could take care of him, then. They'll both be fine. Or Edward, even."

Edward had outstanding self-control, and he'll know exactly what the boy is thinking!

After a few seconds he accused, "You want me to do this."

I blinked in surprise, "Says who? I haven't decided anything!"

_Did_ I want to see him with his family member? Would it actually make him happy?

Jasper leaned back, shrugging lightly. "You're defending the position quite swiftly. It seems to me like you're very decided."

He made a point.

It wasn't my place to tell him to do this if he didn't think it was right.

But it's my job to encourage him to do things, isn't it?

I shrugged and pointed out, "It can't hurt anyone for you to go and at least _see_ the kid."

He asked instantly, "Will you come with me?"

Did I have any reason not to?

I took his hand in my own and smiled, "Of course I will."

* * *


	28. Mama and Daddy

* * *

Before too long had passed, Jasper had stopped the car right in front of the Trinity Foster Care building. Alice and Edward were waiting for us.

Alice hit Edward's arm and declared joyously, "I win!"

Jasper snorted, "Edward, I can't believe that _you_, of all people, bet against Alice! The apocalypse must be near."

Edward scowled, "That's not funny. I just had a very hard time believing you'd show up, that's all."

Jasper shrugged, "No harm in having a look, right?"

Alice crossed her arms and leaned back against the brick wall. "Is that all you're going to be doing? Just looking around, like we're at a pet store?"

I watched, fascinated, as Jasper's eyes began to darken. That meant only one thing, she was pissing him off.

It surprised me, actually. I was on Alice's side with this one.

Jasper growled, "I never said that, Alice."

She shrugged, "You implied it. This is a _child_, Jasper. A relative of yours! A great-something-grandson of your favorite brother. How could you just 'look around'?"

Her tone was extremely casual, but her words upset him even more.

He growled and his body stiffened with hostility.

Alice shivered and shifted unconsciously closer to Edward, who also began to growl.

His challenge accepted, Jasper started to snarl and his hands clenched; ready to fight back if attacked by Edward.

I took a step in between them and wrapped one arm around Jasper, warning, "All right boys, that's enough. The middle of the day isn't time for a fight. Especially not over a simple comment."

Alice instantly agreed, helping me play peacemaker, "You misunderstood me, Jasper. I didn't mean anything bad by what I said."

After a few tense seconds Jasper's body slowly began to relax. He asked steelily, "What _did_ you mean?"

I was wondering that myself. It seems like he had a point, but it wasn't very clear what that point might be.

She straightened out her jacket and simply stated, "Only that you should try to be a little more serious about this. Think about what it means for you, and him, and everyone else, no matter what decision you make."

Jasper huffed, "I had planned on that. You stay here with Edward. Come on, Bella."

He smiled a tiny bit at me and I took his hand, leading him into the building.

The lady at the reception counter cheerfully called us over and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Jasper smiled charmingly, "I'd like some information of your adoption policy, if you don't mind."

She handed him a clipboard, "Certainly. Here's a form you can look at, and I can answer any questions you might have."

Jasper handed me the clipboard and asked, "Will you fill this out?"

I took it from him, startled. I asked, "Are you sure?" Already? He's already decided to have the paperwork finished?

Jasper agreed, "Quite sure."

I shrugged and went over to the chairs, lowering myself into one. I began answering all the questions I knew answers to. Like the current address, the occupation, yearly income, adopters' name, and age, and gender.

In short terms, a whole lot of semi-useless information.

I had just finished writing down NONE for medications when Jasper came to sit beside me.

I smiled, "Right in time. You need to do the rest."

I watched over his shoulder as he jotted down a social security number, altered two of my answers, and listed me in the 'mother' category.

I glanced sharply at him and he grinned, "How about it, mama? You know I can't do this alone. Besides, it's _you_ who wants him."

Jasper wanted me to help raise him?

He wanted _me_ to take the role as mother?

I felt myself go numb and I just looked at him stupidly.

Eventually, the feeling in my body began to return. I felt myself flush with responsibility and affection.

I smiled at Jasper, "Let's go and meet him."

* * *

After Jasper explained to the people who run this group home that he was the last surviving relative of Silas, they were more than happy to introduce him to us.

Over the next seven days, we visited every day for two or three hours.

Today, the day before the date on the adopting document, Jasper was in a private meeting with the owner of the place.

Alice has informed me he's going to pay her off. I was surprised, and asked what for.

Apparently, you're supposed to have a few home visits after one adopts, and it's _supposed_ to be people older then 21 who have a steady job. Edward made a point to mention it's usually a three-month process, which we needed to be done in nine days.

So, Jasper decided to make life easy and buy the kid.

I was seriously unhappy about that, but what can we do? We're not moving to Texas just to make these people happy.

After a while, the door to the main hall opened. There was Jasper, smiling at me hugely. I was surprised to see him this happy, but it was a pleasant surprise. It's about time the big idiot starts to trust himself and attempt a life of happiness rather than suffering.

Jasper turned behind him and gently nudged Silas forward I heard him mutter, "Go say hi to mama, Silas."

Silas smiled and ran across the room, climbing up into my lap and hugging me. "Hi, mama! Daddy says we're going home."

That's what's really great about four year olds. They're so accepting, and trusting. When we told him yesterday that we were going to be his new parents, he was terribly excited to start calling us such titles.

I kissed his cheek, "We are going home. Are you excited?"

He smiled up at me and nodded.

Edward smiled too, and asked him, "Why?"

I'm sure he knew the answer, with his mind reading and all. He must want the rest of us to know.

Silas's big, innocent, eyes turned to Edward and he stated, as if the simplest thing in the world, "Because I never had a home before."

_Awww!_

The family was just going to love him!

I'm sure the Cullens' would accept him readily.

Charlie, on the other hand, might be a little… difficult.

I guess we'll see in 48-or-less hours.

* * *

_I know that was a little sudden, but I want to keep the plot moving along. And I wanted to skip awkward meeting time. Sorry._

* * *


	29. Telling Charlie

* * *

Forty three hours later, the cars stopped in the Cullen garage.

Silas was sleeping in Jasper's arms. Alice opened the door for him and he waited for me to join him before walking into the house. Two pairs of very curious eyes locked onto the little human that they have never seen before.

Esme asked, shocked, "What is that?"

Jasper glanced down and very seriously began to answer, "This, Esme, is a child. A human child, of the male-"

I hit him in the arm and he chuckled, holding out a the adoption paper, "Carlisle?"

He crossed the room and took the paper, reading it faster then I thought possible.

Jasper shifted his weight uneasily during the silence.

Edward and Alice entered the house. Edward hovered over Carlisle's shoulder and answered an unspoken question, "Yes, it's all done with now. They don't even know the address, because we told them we were moving soon. Just to avoid too much attention."

Esme suddenly figured it out. "You adopted him, Jasper?"

Jasper looked very nervous, which surprised me. I hadn't realized he was afraid of what the rest of his family would think about this decision.

I answered confidently, "_We_ adopted him, actually."

Alice smiled suddenly, "Oh, and the living arrangements are all decided upon."

I glanced at Jasper, who shrugged.

Edward laughed, "Even if you didn't do it yet she can see it."

I sat down on the couch beside Esme and asked, "Well, are you going to make yourself useful and tell us what they are?"

Alice smiled, "During the day, when school starts again that is, he'll be here with Esme and Jasper. But, because you're both there anyway, he's going to be sleeping at your house, Bella."

That sounded easy enough.

Esme cheerfully announced, "I've never considered a grandson before." She smiled, and the rest of us did, too.

The Cullen family was bound to be easy. Charlie, on the other hand, is going to be another story.

* * *

I stood outside of the door and asked, "Okay, does everyone know their parts?"

We had a plan, a rough plan, on how we were going to make this work.

Jasper agreed, "We got it, Bella, for the last time. Go on already."

I gathered my courage and entered the house. Alice danced behind me as I popped into the kitchen, where Charlie was attempting to cook.

I smiled, "Dad?"

He instantly abandon his pot and grinned over his shoulder, "Bella! You're back! How was the trip?"

I smiled as he came over, patting my shoulder rather than giving me a hug. It didn't bother me, he was never touchy-feely.

I asked innocently, "Are you busy? I wanted to talk to you about something. With Jasper, he's in the living room."

My father's face paled a little and he asked weakly, "The both of you need to talk to me about... something? What is it?"

Alice giggled and attempted to help me, "The sooner you go sit on the couch the sooner you'll find out. Come on, Charlie."

He stiffly followed her into the living room. I followed him, watching as he; surprised; took in the scene. Jasper was sitting in the middle of the couch holding Silas.

Silas smiled and waved at him.

Dad sank into the armchair and hesitantly waved back.

Alice sat on Jasper's right, and I sat on his left.

He asked as soon as we were all situated, "Jasper, is this a brother?"

I could see why he'd think that. Jasper wasn't old enough to be Silas's father, and they did look alike.

Silas had gray eyes, which apparently Jasper's whole family had, and wavy white-blond hair. It was sort of silvery when the light was on it.

Another eerie similarity was that Silas is rather pale.

Actually I think he might be half albino, with the light-hued everything. Oh well, he's the official son of two of the palest people in Forks. He'll fit in.

Jasper answered discreetly, "No, he isn't a brother, Chief Swan."

Charlie looked very okay with that, and rather calm. No doubt Jasper was helping us out a little.

I tried to break the news gently, "Dad, this is Silas. He's a relative, and now he's part of the family. _Both_ of our families."

Charlie asked me with a frown, "What do you mean?"

I saw Alice cross her arms. It was our hidden signal, giving me the okay to tell my dad where I went and what I did when I was in Texas. A silent promise that nobody was going to get shot.

I held out my arms and smiled at Silas. Encouraged by the warm invite he crawled into my lap and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Well, dad, I adopted him. Jasper and I both did. Say Hi, grandpa."

Charlie's mouth fell open, and I could swear he stopped breathing for a second.

After about a minute he asked, "Bella, was this really the best idea?"

I shrugged, "I think so. Jasper thinks so."

Alice perkily added, "So do Edward and I."

Jasper fondly ran his hand through Silas's hair, "He was in a foster home, Charlie. What kind of a life is that?"

That's the first time Jasper has ever called my dad by his name. Maybe he was finally starting to get used to him!

Dad asked, "And what does your uncle think about this, Jasper?"

Jasper's voice suddenly turned very cold, "I'm an adult. I don't need my uncle's permission to make decisions."

_All_ of us glanced sharply at Jasper. Charlie looked uneasy, Alice upset, Silas curious; and I was slightly mortified that he'd speak so threateningly to my father.

Alice hastily tried to quell the suddenly ferocious atmosphere on the room. "Of course, though, Carlisle approves. I'm sure you can understand he's very supportive of the idea; having adopted all of us for much the same reason."

Charlie agreed timidly, "Yeah, I guess I should have known that."

Alice nudged Jasper, and he turned his head to look at her. They glared at each other for a second before Alice announced, "We need to go, actually. How about we come back tomorrow morning?"

Charlie shrugged, "Whatever you kids want."

Jasper kissed both me and Silas on the cheek. "I'll see you two soon."

Silas smiled, "Bye, daddy!"

Alice half dragged him out of the door.

As soon as us three were alone Charlie asked me, "What did I say that was wrong?"

His eyes were wide and sincerely innocent. He _did_ like Jasper, believe it or not.

I decided it was best to cover for him, "Dad, you know he's sensitive. The whole family thing is big for him. He lost his parents, and his sister isn't that close to him you know. Besides, he's very responsible, you probably offended him."

Charlie frowned, "Oh... I guess I didn't really realize that."

I had no clue what the real reason for the instant hostility towards my dad was, but I was sure and hell going to find out tonight.

* * *


	30. Huge Questions

* * *

We ate dinner, then I gave Silas a bath and helped him put on his pajamas.

Charlie was really quiet for the rest of the night. I think he was trying really hard to be accepting of my decision. I was grateful for that, at least.

It was almost eight, and I assumed that was a good bedtime for a little guy. I carried Silas up to my room and tucked him into my bed. Until we get him one of his own, he can share with me.

He asked me, bright eyed, "Is this home, mama?"

I smiled, "Yes, this is home."

He looked very happy to hear that. I kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep now, babe."

I was surprised with the blast of motherly affection I suddenly felt for him. I know I wasn't really his

mother, but I was the closest thing he'll ever have. It was shocking, realizing that for the first time.

I've sort of always been a mother, if you think about it. The relationship Renee and I had was extremely unconventional. I had supplied us with common sense and stability while she was all over the place.

_This_ I was afraid of, admittedly. My mom was always old enough to make her own decisions, and take relative care of herself.

Silas was just a baby, just a preschooler. He is going to be totally dependent on me and Jasper. It was a fascinating thing to think about.

I jumped when Jasper suddenly asked, "What are you marveling at over there?"

He was crouching _on_ the window sill, smiling at me.

My wonder instantly clicked to aggression. He noticed the change and his eyes widened.

I growled, "You have some serious explaining to do, Jasper. You made my dad feel bad earlier."

Jasper lightly sprang out of the window and sat beside me on the bed.

He pouted, "He started it."

I gave him the 'you've finally lost it' look and he sighed.

He began to explain, "You couldn't feel what he was feeling when he asked about Carlisle, Bella. _I_ could, remember? He was both hopeful and rash. He was hoping that Carlisle didn't approve, I don't need to be Edward to know that."

I tried to be patient and I asked, "Why did you feel the need to almost bite his face off? You didn't see the look in your eyes, you looked half ready to murder him for a simple comment."

He growled defensively, "I have a right to defend my actions, don't I?"

I countered, a little irritated with his attitude, "Doesn't he have a right to his _private_ emotions?"

For three long, tense, seconds we were both absolutely silent. Both angry at each other for motivated reasons.

Jasper suddenly fizzled and whispered, "You don't understand it."

I tangled my fingers in his and attentively looked at him, silently waiting for him to explain it to me.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, taking Silas was one of the only two things I have ever done that I have felt absolutely certain was right for me. I suppose it's fair to say I'm bound to get a little territorial over him, and the topic of him, because of it."

I felt myself flushing happily, hearing him say that. Ever since Alice's vision in the library, I honestly couldn't tell if Jasper was glad for what he had done, or regretting it.

Finally the truth comes out!

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me passionately.

I soaked in the feeling of his marble-like lips and the sweet taste of his cold mouth.

We drifted apart after a while and he smiled, "Guess what?"

I asked breathlessly, "What?"

He nuzzled my cheek, making me blush a pale pink, then answered, "_You're_ the other thing. Before I met you, I was very lonely. It hurt me a lot to be with my family, being able to feel how much they all care about each other, and knowing I didn't have that. Thinking I _never would_."

I felt my eyes start to water as I smiled at him.

He kissed my tears away and added, "The moment I first held you, in Gym class, was the moment I knew, Bella. I felt you go numb when our skin connected. I felt the thrill of life that jolted through your body, and the confusion you felt because you didn't understand it. I felt the exact same way, that's what tipped me off."

I laughed a little, wiping away the little stream of tears that started to fall from my eyes.

I decided it was only fair to tell him the moment I realized there was something special about him.

"You know earlier that day, when you caught my Spanish book for me? Our eyes connected and I felt lost in them. I felt a connection, I guess." I remember it to this day. That strong, un-wavering, gaze that smouldered with depth. It was classic Jasper. He had a lot of layers that needed sifting through.

I asked suddenly, "When did you realize you had fallen in love with me?"

I was aching to know. I knew it that day I had the dream and told him so in my sleep. The day I first tried to tell him; but he hadn't needed words; because he loved me too and just knew that's how I was feeling.

Had he known at that exact moment, too, or was it before that?

He grinned, "You want to know when? You're going to laugh."

I crossed my legs and challenged, "Try me."

He did, "It was the day you first got your truck. I couldn't go to school, because it was sunny, so I asked you to skip with me. I fell in love with you the moment you said 'Okay'."

I blinked in surprise. I didn't laugh, but I was severely interested.

I inquired, "Why was that so special?"

He kissed me again before answering, "Because, you just did it. You didn't ask why I wanted to go so badly. You didn't chide me for being a skipper, or try to tell me you didn't want to do it: even though I knew you _didn't_. You just said yes, because you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I've never, not once, had somebody feel like that for me before."

I blushed a little bit.

After a comfortable silence Jasper asked, "Bella, before we left for Jacksonville, you promised me you would love me forever."

I tilted my head a little, not knowing where this was headed. "Yeah, I did, because I will."

Jasper wrang his fingers together and lowered his eyes, his voice was soft, "Bella... You don't have a forever, did you consider that?"

I'm sure my sudden shock was answer enough.

He sighed, "Yeah, I didn't think so. I wanted to ask you something."

I instantly accepted, "Anything."

He took a deep breath, "I wanted to know if you'd thought about... becoming a vampire, sometime. Then you could really join the family, and we could have forever together."

_Me_? A _vampire_?

Was he serious?

A long silence stretched between us and I realized he was.

Jasper suddenly reminded me, "You have a few years to think about it, of course. I _am_ twenty, and you're not even eighteen yet."

I took a breath to steady myself and promised, "I'll think about it."

He beamed, "Bella, I want to ask you one other thing too, while you're here."

I hugged his arm and repeated my earlier statement, "Anything."

He asked me, "Bella, will you marry me?"

_Bella, will you marry me?_

_Marry me._

_Marry me..._

His words echoed dramatically in my head.

My eyes stretched wide in horror and I whimpered, "Anything but that."

* * *


	31. Promises and Morris

* * *

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see my instant rejection wounded Jasper.

I was watching him, almost literally, wither away.

His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. I know he wasn't doing it on purpose, but I could feel the sorrow that was leaking off of him.

He looked up at me though his eyelashes, his sad golden eyes clearly displaying his hurt.

I immediately felt horrible with myself for handling it that way.

_'Anything but that?' Bella, you're an idiot._

Jasper was a shy person when it came to serious topics, and he was an extremely sensitive guy. I seriously just messed up. It probably took a lot more courage than I initially realized for him to ask me that.

I squeezed his hand and tried to explain, "Jasper I-"

He cut me off hastily, "No, Bella, don't say anything. I understand, really. You're still very young, and I should have known not to ask you a question like that yet. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

_He_ was sorry?

I frowned, "Oh, Jasper." My voice was very gentle, "Don't say that, honey."

He sat unmoving, concentrated on the floor.

I gently stroked his cheek, "Look at me, Jasper."

His eyes obediently snapped up, meeting my own. I was startled to see how intense they were, though I should have expected that.

I snuggled into his side, "I didn't mean to say it like that. It's not that I wouldn't love to be your wife, because I would."

Honestly, I would. Some deep, deep, part of me was aching for it. A far-buried portion of my heart was throbbing excitedly at the idea of being Isabella Marie Whitlock. (Or Hale, whatever works for him.)

But more of me was afraid.

_Terribly_ afraid.

And he could tell.

He asked me quietly, "Bella, why are you so scared? Matrimony is a beautiful thing, not something to fear."

For the first time ever I accepted the fact that such a huge commitment, such a massive and life-impacting decision, was too big for me right now. I was just seventeen. I've been taught to be wary of this sort of thing!

I admitted, "I just don't think I'm ready for that yet, Jasper."

He asked hopefully, "Yet?"

I really did want to be with him forever, that had not been a lie.

I smiled and promised, "One day it will happen. One day you will be my husband!"

God, that was so wonderful to say! We were officially engaged!

Jasper grinned and inched closer to me, "And you, Isabella, will be my wife."

I repeat, w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l!

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. I happily accepted the kiss and curled my arms behind his neck, holding him close to me far longer than usual.

I can't believe I just promised him that I would marry him! The very idea made my body feel like it was floating.

* * *

"Edward, are you sure this is a good idea?"

I was in the Seattle pet store with Edward, Alice, and Silas.

Edward chuckled, "Too late now, isn't it?"

A week ago, these little beasts had the bright idea to get Jasper a pet.

I know, I was surprised, too.

Alice floated over to the woman behind the desk and announced, "We're here for the baby turtle. Edward Cullen made the order?"

Edward thought it would be just _grand_ to order a Common Musk turtle for Jasper, after the conversation they had down in Houston.

Alice already had the tank, and supplies, hidden in her closet at their house.

The lady handed Alice a little white box and Edward went to pay.

I sat Silas on the counter and asked, "Want to see daddy's turtle, Silas?"

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Alice opened up the box and instructed, "Hold out your hands."

He did so, watching with wide eyes as Alice carefully extracted the tiny creature. It was barely large enough for her to grip between her index finger and her thumb. The whole perimeter of the shell was the size of a half dollar.

She carefully set it in his hands. He gazed at the thing with wide eyes.

I asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Alice glanced at Edward, who answered, "I ordered a male."

Silas beamed, "Daddy's going to love him!"

I glared at Edward and pessimistically sighed, "I hope so."

An hour later, we were in Jasper's room. Alice had the tank set up and plopped the little guy in there.

She smiled, "Okay, Bella, you go and bring him up here."

I wandered into the kitchen, where Jasper and Silas were.

Silas was babbling about some bunnies he saw outside when I entered the room and drew attention to myself. I asked, "Silas, want to take daddy to see his present now?"

The little boy eagerly scampered across the table and grabbed Jasper's hand. He beamed, "Come on, daddy! And keep your eyes closed."

I followed them upstairs, opening the door. I hovered tensely by the tank and Silas declared, "You can look now!"

Jasper opened his eyes, looking startled when he saw the tank sitting in front of him.

He asked, "What is it?"

Edward grinned and pointed to the itty-bitty turtle that was diving under the water. He answered, "That's what it is! A living reminder of your visit to Houston."

Jasper smiled and ruffled Silas' hair, "I already have that, Edward. I don't need another one."

Wrong thing to say.

Alice pouted and asked, dejected, "You don't want him?"

Jasper realized the mistake and hugged Alice.

He promised, "Of course I want him, don't worry. What's his name?"

I chuckled, "He's yours Jasper, _you_ name him."

Jasper peered over the top of the tank, watching his little charge swim around it's new home.

After a few seconds he announced, "I think I like Morris."

* * *


	32. Rescue Me, Alice

* * *

_This is where New Moon starts._

_I'd like to take a moment to dedicate the chapter to three __particular readers. Insideitall, Angel-Cullen-46, and aredente farfalla. Telling me you are guys are addicted to the story really made my day. lol_**

* * *

**

The next month seemed to fly by. It was the absolute greatest month of my entire life.

Today was the second week of school. It was the 13th.

It was, unfortunately, my birthday.

I was informed yesterday that Alice was throwing a small party, and I _was_ going to come, and Charlie was in on it! The second the school bell rang I sulked outside of the school.

Edward nudged me, "C'mon Bella, it's your birthday! Smile!"

I glared daggers at him and he laughed, stalking towards his car.

Alice grinned, "See you at the house, Bella." She skipped after Edward and I rolled my eyes, going over to Jasper's car.

He leaned over to kiss me the second I was seated and declared, "Happy birthday, Bella!"

Despite my requests, he refused to pretend today was normal.

'Bella, you're a year closer to our maybe-forever. Why should I pretend it _isn't_ a special day?'

That's what he said. And, when he words it like that, how am I supposed to disagree?

We talked about nothing in particular during the drive, and pulled into the garage.

I grumbled, "Here we go."

Jasper laughed and held my hand as he led me into the living room. My steps faltered and my eyes widened when I saw it.

Little candle bowls were _everywhere_. There was a table with a cake, and presents, and the others were hovering around the room waiting for my arrival.

Esme was on the love seat. Edward lounged on the floor in front of her, waving when I glanced at him.

Alice was in the recliner, holding Silas in her lap.

I was whisked over to the couch with Jasper. I shot Alice an unhappy glare, and she just smirked.

Esme announced, "The others wanted to be here, but Rose and Emmett's flight is delayed, and Carlise had an emergency."

I smiled, "It's okay." Less people meant less fuss, which was fine with me.

Jasper handed me a box, "Open this first."

I asked first, "Who's it from?"

"Alice and Edward."

I slipped my finger under the wrapping paper, hissing and yanking my hand promptly away a moment later.

I grumbled, "Paper cut."

That's when it happened.

It wasn't like I had imagined it might be. There was no snarling, no drama, and absolutely no warning.

The second that single drop of blood bubbled onto the tip of my finger was the same second Jasper finally lost his control.

I gasped when I felt his teeth, sharper than anything I've ever felt before, slice right into the flesh on my neck. First the fire was from the bite it's self, but then it intensified.

I felt him suck against the wound and I flinched, my body going rigid. It felt so very strange, and painful, at the same time.

I very vaguely heard the others shouting. My mind was solely concentrated on the two of us. I didn't make out any words.

Jasper was giving in into his wilder side. I had to tame it, if I didn't want to die.

I closed my eyes and managed to whimper, "Jasper."

My voice was haggard with a mixture of shock and agony. I was getting light headed.

I felt Jasper's body stiffen and I took in a shuttering breath before whispering, "Jasper, let go."

For one long second nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, Jasper detached from me, pulling away so violently he tumbled right onto the floor.

Seeing him was surprising. His eyes were a dark black, and they had a haunted look to them. He was taking in short, sharp breaths. Almost like the breathing was hurting him. His face was so very pale it looked like snow, and there was blood smeared on his mouth.

_My_ blood.

I flinched and clutched at the wound as the fire, worse than anything I have ever felt before, stabbed through my neck. It was worse, even, than when I broke my leg.

Jasper croaked, "Oh God, t-the ve-venom!"

Edward had left the room, and taken Silas with him. I was glad, the very idea of my little Silas accidently being bitten was enough to make my heart cry.

Esme helped Jasper back to his feet and Alice was beside me in an instant. She moved my hand away from my neck as I began to tremble, gasping for air. Fire was beginning to spread through me. Into my throat, and my chest, and my lungs.

I felt my eyes start to water and I wailed, "It's burning!"

Jasper began to panic, "Oh my god, she's going to turn. She's going to… Oh god!! Bella, I'm so sorry,

I never wanted this. Not like _this_."

Esme asked, "Alice, can't you help her? Can't you do something for her?"

The fire was starting to claw at my stomach now.

It was Alice's turn to fret. She whined, "I can't! What if I don't let go?"

I flinched as the throbbing began and whined, "Jasper, w-what's going on? Can't you make the burn stop?"

He was my own personal morphine, wasn't he?

Jasper stumbled over to the couch and the others instantly moved out of his way. You just _didn't_ get between mates in the vampire world unless you wanted to loose an arm.

He sat down beside me, his eyes wider then a pair of full moons.

He pulled me into his arms and I trembled against his chest. He whispered, "I can't make it go away, Bella, not this time."

I struggled for air as more and more of my body seemed to be catching on fire. I was sobbing now, even though I couldn't feel it. I only knew it because my vision was so blurry I couldn't see.

I begged him for information, "J-Jasper what's g-going on?"

I felt him laying me down on the couch, his cool forehead pressing against my chest. He sounded agonized, "Bella, the venom, it's spreading."

I breathed, "What v-venom?"

A horrible spasm of electricity rocketed through my body and he groaned. I realized that he was feeling what I was feeling. He was sharing in my hurt if he wanted to or not. If _I_ wanted him to or not.

I felt his body starting to quiver, he was crying. No tears would ever fall from his beautiful golden eyes, but he was still crying all the same.

My body was screaming to me, every nerve felt like it was being tugged in the wrong direction. However, I managed to weakly squeeze Jasper's hand and ask, "What's wrong?"

He whispered, again, "I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't help it, I didn't mean for this to happen like this."

Esme warned, "Alice, it's going to spread too far. You're the only on that can do it. You're the only one strong enough."

Alice looked horrified for a moment before determination flashed across her eyes. She violently shoved Jasper off the couch and growled, "Get out of here, you _idiot_."

I opened my mouth to protest her anger at him, but rather then words a scream ripped out of my throat. It hurt so much! Worse than anything I have ever felt, tenfold.

Alice knelt down beside me and asked, "Do you want me to help you, Bella? You might die, but I can try to make the pain go away."

Death wasn't something I was afraid of. I never have been. This horrible fire that was eating me alive was worse than death, I was sure of it.

I squealed as another ripple of flames shot through my throat, "Yes, yes! Please Alice, _please_!"

Alice took a deep breath then lowered her head. I felt her cold lips press against my wound, and flinched when her teeth re-pierced the flesh. I began to get light headed as she started to remove the infected blood. The burn began to dull, and lessen in perimeter.

Jasper excitedly announced, "It's working!! You're doing it Alice!"

My vision started to go black. The last thing I heard before I grew unconscious was Esme's voice instructing, "Alice, she's fine now. You need to let go…"

* * *


	33. Repercussions

* * *

I woke up who knows how long later, and I was in my bed.

Silas was curled up against me and Jasper was sitting by my feet, his eyes hollow as he stared out the window.

I cleared my throat and both boys snapped their heads up, staring at me.

Silas's arms tightened around my waist and he cheered, "You're awake!"

I struggled to sit up and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

He gazed at me with wide eyes. "Two days!" His voice dropped to a whisper, "Are you okay? Daddy says I couldn't say anything about the accident around grandpa, but he's not here right now!"

I was interrupted from an answer by Jasper.

He sharply ordered, "Silas, go play downstairs."

Silas glanced over his shoulder warily. I was surprised Jasper would be so fierce towards the poor boy.

The couple of second's hesitation was too much for Jasper's, apparently short, patience. He glared at Silas and growled, "_Now._"

With a whimper the little one darted out of the room.

I protested, "Jasper, what is _wrong_ with you? Don't scare him like that!"

He turned so that he was facing me, leaning forward and frowning. I shrank away from his serious intensity, pressing my back against the headboard.

He whispered miserably, "I hurt you."

I opened my mouth to complain, but he hissed, "Don't."

He knew me way better than I have ever given him credit for.

Lifting his hand he ran his fingers feather-light across the left side of my neck.

Even that unbearably gentle touch made my wound scream in agony, I flinched and drew away from him.

He wailed, "See! I've hurt you, Bella. I promised myself I never would, I tried _so, so _hard!"

I scooted closer and set my hand on his. "It's okay, Jasper, I know it was just an accident."

Jasper violently jerked his hand away from mine and my mouth fell open.

He snarled at me, "It's_ not_ okay, stop being so damn forgiving for once so maybe you can use your head. I could have killed you."

His voice was low and full of scorn. I was unable to tell if it was directed towards him or me.

I pouted, "Jasper..."

He rolled away from me and stood up, starting to pace like a caged tiger. He was testier than a tiger, though. More dangerous.

I sighed and crawled to the end of the bed, kneeling once I reached the edge.

He shouldn't do this to himself. I knew the dangers that came with being with him. I knew that at any moment, absolutely _any_ moment, he could snap and something bad would happen.

The important thing is that I'm alive, and now everything can go back to normal.

I tried to cheer him up, "You're stronger than you think, Jasper, you let go! It's oka-"

I flinched when he whirled around and sprang on top of the bed. I was now leaning back on my hands, and he was crouched above my lap. His face was not an entire half of a foot away from mine.

I was looking right into his fearsome black eyes when he snarled.

The savage note in the vocalization was more terrifying than I've ever heard it before. Not even when he was fighting with James.

_Never_ have I been so scared of Jasper. Every single nerve in my body, every survival censor in my brain, was screaming 'Red Alert'.

When he spoke, his voice was so sinister my spine actually tremored. "Bella, no matter what your delusional mind seems to keep insisting; _this. is. not. okay_. You could have died, can't you try to comprehend that? I almost didn't let go. It's a miracle I _did_."

He was so distressed my body started to ache. He was, perhaps knowingly, sending his own emotions onto me. My heart began to feel like sharp, vicious talons were digging into it, ready to rip it out.

I gasped and begged him, "Stop!"

That terrible, stabbing, throb died away the instant he sprang off of the bed. He shook his head and stumbled back against the window.

I watched him sadly as he turned and opened it, setting a foot on the sill.

I whimpered, "Don't go."

For a few long seconds he considered it. He just stood there, frozen in his indecision.

After a while he hung his head and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

Then he sprang out of the window and, for the first time since we met, left me feeling utterly alone.

* * *

Neither Alice nor Edward were in school the next day. It was very lonely without them. I kept myself entertained by talking to Angela and Mike.

The bell rang and I eagerly went over to Jasper's car, climbing inside.

My excitement was replaced with confusion when I saw Silas was sitting in the back, rather than with Esme.

He smiled and waved brightly at me. I smiled back, before turning my questioning eyes onto Jasper.

He acutely ignored me and we drove in a tense silence.

After yesterday, I was honestly too hesitant to start a conversation. He was clearly in a bad mood, judging by the way his shoulders were stiff, and his hands tight around the steering wheel.

I was surprised when, as we neared the house, Jasper turned the wrong corner. I asked, "Where are we going?"

He sighed and quietly promised, "You'll see."

After a few minutes, he turned onto a little dirt road that cut into the forest right beside the house. When it ended, he parked the car and gestured for me to get out.

I did so, and watched as he removed Silas from the back and walked over to me.

He handed me Silas and looked down, pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

After a few seconds he informed me, "I moved Morris into your room, Bella."

The turtle?

I frowned and asked, "What for?"

Jasper twirled the envelope around in his hands and whispered, "Because I'm giving him to Silas."

The boy in my arms brightened, but I felt dread starting to well in my chest.

I asked timidly, "Jasper, what's going on? You're acting weird."

Jasper's head snapped up and he looked deep into my eyes.

Taking a small breath he announced, "Bella, we need to talk."

* * *


	34. Darkest Before Dawn

* * *

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Nothing good can come out of those words. It's impossible.

Jasper handed Silas the envelope and ordered, "Hold onto that, and only let mommy have it, alright?"

He nodded, happy to be useful.

I opened my mouth, but promptly closed it when Jasper started speaking.

He sighed, "You're going to find two things in there. First, the keys to the car. Then there's a paper. It's information for the bank account I opened in your name. It has $400,000 in it for you."

I whispered, "What for?"

That dread was building.

He sighed, "For anything, and everything, you might need it for while we're away. I'm going to take care of you two, even if I am not here."

My mouth fell open. Silas asked obliviously, "Where are you going, daddy?"

Jasper glanced at Silas, but spoke to me when he answered. "Emmett and Rosalie are buying their

own house in Colorado for a few years. Alice and Edward are considering Dartmouth. Carlisle might transfer to New York, or he might just spend some alone time with Esme."

I asked hopefully, though somehow I already knew the answer, "Are you staying with us?"

Jasper lowered his eyes and whispered, "Bella, if you love me- if you love Silas- at all, you'll look after him. I'm dangerous, and I can't control myself forever. I think I made that very clear."

_Ouch_.

He played the 'if you love us' card.

How can I say no now?

The edges of my heart began to crack. I watched him fight back a wince. He could feel it just as strongly as I could.

I felt myself starting to cry. "Please don't do this to me, Jasper."

Jasper took a step closer. "It has to be done."

He pulled the two of us into a three-way hug with him. He kissed Silas's forehead and whispered, "You behave yourself for mama, okay munchkin?"

He nodded solemnly, finally picking up on the fact that something wasn't quite right.

Jasper brushed his lips against mine and we shared the softest, most tender and delicate, kiss that we've ever had before.

He rested his cheek against mine and whispered quietly, "I'm coming back, Bella. If you still want me after this, just wait for me, and you can have me."

Then, before I knew it, he was gone.

He was nothing more then a rustle in the wind. A face in my memory.

You know, they say that it hurts the most when you can actually feel your heart breaking.

I agree with them.

It hurts so bad that I gasped once before sinking onto the ground; too weak to support myself.

It hurts _so_ bad that I couldn't even cry anymore.

So bad that I could honestly_ feel_ it shattering into a million fragments and clanking into the pit of my stomach; leaving nothing but a raw and gaping hole in it's place.

I held onto Silas tight, afraid that if I let go, I was going to loose him too.

Suddenly he seemed to understand everything with impossible clarity for someone his age.

He leaned against me and pet my shoulder in what someone his age would find a soothing way.

My brave little man stepped up and tried to become my rock.

I gladly allowed myself to find some stability in him, because I was afraid I was going to float away into an ocean of horror.

Jasper was gone.

He left me.

He left _us_.

He promised me that he was going to be here forever.

That was a lie.

Just like that, as fast as he had entered my life, he was out of it.

It felt like my whole soul was dying.

He's gone.

He's gone.

The light of the sky crept into night, and I found it very fitting; a preview of what will surely be my life's blackest hour.

_Darkest._

* * *

Hours passed.

It had gotten very, very, cold.

Silas was tucked into my sweater with me, shivering. He did not once complain, however. He didn't ask to go home, or whimper, or anything. He just hugged me and tried to lend me enough love to make up for what I lost.

Nothing was ever going to make up for that.

Jasper was such a huge part of me, the best part of me, and now that he was gone I was a shell. He took away my very core of existence.

That's when the hollow-sounding shouting began.

_"Bella!"_

I heard them all, several different voices, calling for me.

"_Bella, where are you?"_

My ears registered the words, but my brain did not allow me to respond.

"_Bella!!"_

I knew the voices. My father, deputy Mark, Sam Uley even.

"Bella, there you are!" I didn't even lift my head when I heard Jacob's voice from just a few yards away.

He shouted to the others, yelling that he found us, then crouched down beside me and gently lifted my head so I was looking into his big brown eyes.

He asked, horrified, "Bella, did that guy hurt you?"

Yes.

Oh god, _yes_, he did.

If only someone could understand just how terribly he had hurt me, if only someone else could share in my pain.

I wanted to explain it to Jacob. I wanted to let him know what I was feeling, but I felt my sanity slowly slipping away from me.

I just blinked. I couldn't form words.

I saw panic flash in his eyes and he pleaded, "Talk to me, Bella, what's happened?"

I was only able to whisper the two words that have been echoing in my head for the past few hours.

"He's _gone_."

I don't know how he did it; maybe it was some Quilete thing; but he seemed to understand everything through just two words. Two small syllables.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and my head fell onto his shoulder.

He whispered, "It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

I'll see?

Well, we will see about that.

We will wait and see if Jacob Black has what it takes to live up to that huge promise and make me okay again.

If he can become the sun in my endless life of night.

_Dawn.

* * *

_

_Alright guys, here's the deal. I know that _all_ of you were against this happening. However, you need to keep in mind that this story is just an AU version of the Twilight Saga. If it was crucial to the plot and happened in the books, it will probably happen in some shape and form in this story. So yes, that means the Cullen family leaves. Yes, it means Jacob is going to become a big part of Bella's life. Really guys, don't freak out on me. I am totally Team Jasper, so just keep calm and try to enjoy the Jacob drama that is to come._

* * *


	35. Epilogue

* * *

**October**

* * *

**November**

* * *

**December**

* * *

**January**

* * *


	36. Outtake: Chapter 34, Jasper

* * *

_This is an outtake for _IhartJackson_. She wanted to see the chapter in Jasper's POV. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys liked reading this one._**

* * *

**

Bella's sweet, confident voice was suddenly very small and unsure. "Jasper, what's going on? You're acting weird."

What was going on? She had no idea. She hadn't even guessed what I was about to do.

About to tear her heart into pieces. About to shatter the little family I loved so dearly.

She will understand one day, though. She will look at little Silas, perhaps when he starts school next September, and she will think about what life without him would be like.

She will momentarily acquire Alice's power. She will see a vision of what _could _have happened if I had stuck around.

She will see our little guy's limp, cold body lying awkwardly on the floor. She will see me crouched over him, looking at her with wild red eyes. She will hear the echoes of his screams, and my snarls, in her nightmares.

Bella will think about that, and she will suddenly become aware of my motives behind this day. She will recognize me as the animal that I am. She will be grateful that I left until I could find some sufficient self-control.

I snapped my head up and looked her right in the eye. One second had passed since she asked her question.

I took a small breath to try and relax myself. "Bella, we need to talk."

My incredible hearing caught her heartbeat skip as it faltered for just a fraction of a second. She was catching on.

I gently extended the envelope in my hand towards Silas. He took it and looked at me. He was curious. I instructed him. "Hold onto that, and only let mommy have it, alright?"

Silas nodded. I felt him spark with pride and my cold heart started to shatter. This child was my kin. He was more family to me than any of the Cullens'. Than Bella, even.

Looking into his innocent gray eyes made up my mind. There was no turning back. There was no chickening out now, when it was so vital I escaped Forks. I needed them to be safe; I needed to practice resisting the blood if I ever wanted to return to them.

Bella opened her mouth to ask me something. I sighed and cut her off, "You're going to find two things in there. First, the keys to the car. Then there's a paper. It's information for the bank account I opened in your name. It has $400,000 in it for you."

Bella needed a good car. Hers was reliable enough to get her to and from school, but it wasn't really the sort of vehicle a mother should have. Silas was really small, and he could get very hurt in a truck if Bella ever got into an accident. Besides, the speed is atrocious. Rosalie even admitted she didn't have any way to get it to go faster. It was just too old.

Besides, Bella always liked Alice's mustang, and that's the car I drove her in today. Alice wanted her to have it, she wanted to say goodbye some how. The car was a way of Alice telling Bella she was sorry and that she still loved her.

We all loved her, except for Rosalie. Even Rosalie liked her to some extent. I had a hell of a fight getting them to agree to leave for me. I've never been very involved in the family, so it isn't like they owe me any favors. They did it because they didn't want to hurt Bella and Silas. They didn't want to see _me_ hurt the two people I love the most.

Bella whispered, "What for?"

I was taken by surprise when a new emotion started creeping off of her. It was growing stronger every passing millisecond. It was more powerful than terror, and it was thickly laced with apprehension.

Bella was _dreading_ my answer. Knowing that made it so much harder to speak.

Every word that dragged out of my throat burned worse than any thirst I have ever experienced. It hurt more than any pain I have ever felt before. "For anything, and everything, you might need while we're away. I'm going to take care of you two, even if I am not here."

No, I was not going to be labeled a dead-beat by the good people of Forks. They were not going to have any reason to say bad things about me, things that could possibly make Bella hurt.

I was going to supply her and Silas with the only long-distance support I can give them, financial. Carlisle quite readily gave me the money. He understands why I need to do this. He agrees with me, actually. He does not think it is a good idea for me to stick around until I can control myself around open blood.

I don't know how long that will take, but I _will_ do it. I will push myself harder than ever, harder than what's probably supposed to be possible, to build up _some_ immunity.

Bella's mouth fell open, and Silas cheerfully asked, "Where are you going, daddy?"

Daddy.

How long will it be until I hear that magical word again? I never wanted to be a father, but now that I technically was, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

I kept my eyes trained on him when I answered, speaking to Bella. I don't think I could handle watching her face. Feeling her horror was bad enough.

Almost too bad.

"Emmett and Rosalie are buying their own house in Colorado for a few years. Alice and Edward are considering Dartmouth. Carlisle might transfer to New York, or he might just spend some alone time with Esme."

I felt a sliver of hope blossom in Bella's chest, though it was extremely hard to detect through her fear. "Are you staying with us?"

I lowered my eyes, staring at the forest floor. I had to claw at my chest in an effort to heave the words out of my throat. "Bella, if you love me- if you love Silas- at all, you'll look after him. I'm dangerous, and I can't control myself forever. I think I made that very clear."

I felt the first jolt of agony tear through her heart. Knowing how badly it hurt, knowing that _I_ caused it, made my entire body ache with misery. Down to my bones.

My face cringed slightly and I fought with myself, forcing myself not to wince at her pain.

That's when it happened.

I could smell the diluted salt as tears began to escape my angel's eyes. She begged me, "Please don't do this to me, Jasper."

I didn't want to.

Oh, you cannot imagine how much I wished I could stay.

I _wanted_ this more than anything. I _wanted_ my family. The only two good things in my life, the only things I have ever done right. I didn't _want_ to leave them.

I _had_ to.

I took a broad step closer, closing the distance between us. "It has to be done."

I wrapped my arms around the two of them. For one moment, their warmth seeped through my whole body. For one flittering second I felt more right than I ever have felt before.

I felt human.

But the harsh reality was stronger than those silly feelings. If I were human, we'd not have a problem. We would already be living in a house of our own, just the three of us. I'd have a job and I would support the family, like a man is supposed to. Bella would stay at home with Silas, and neither of them would ever be in danger. Not in _this_ town.

I was not a man, I was a monster. I was the worst danger to them, and it hurt more than I ever fathomed to realize that.

I kissed Silas's forehead and whispered to him, "You behave yourself for mama, okay munchkin?"

I looked at him and could see the wariness in his eyes. He was picking up on the mood of the situation. He was starting to realize this was not just a conversation in the forest.

Silas nodded sadly.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. My mouth began to burn, but it was not from her blood. The tenderness of the kiss was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was too soft, too sad, and much too careful.

I broke away from her and pressed my cold cheek against hers, closing my eyes. I couldn't stay, but I could still give myself to her.

I promised her, "I'm coming back, Bella. If you still want me after this, just wait for me, and you can have me."

I would never blame her if, when I do return, she was with somebody else.

I was hurting her. I was breaking her, I could feel it.

She had every right to hate me for this. I would understand if she decided to give her love to a more deserving person. A human like Mike.

When I return, the tides will change. I will give her my heart to do with as she pleases. If she wants to rip it in half, I won't try to stop her.

If she wants to throw it out the window, I will silently follow it.

If I have to beg for her forgiveness, I will do it shamelessly. I will get on my knees and kiss her feet. I will do and say absolutely anything she wants me to. I will be at her mercy.

If, by some miracle, she wants it back; then I will be more grateful than humanly possible and glue myself to her side for the rest of eternity.

I took one fleeting glance at them before I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could, as hard as I could. I needed to put as much distance between us as possible if I was ever going to get away from them.

I was in Denali before dawn had broken the horizon. Alice and Edward were waiting for me.

I stumbled to a walk and collapsed onto the snow in front of Tanya's house. Only now that I was far away, now that I was with my favorite sister and brother, did I allow myself to break down.

My entire body started to tremble as I fought back the dry sobs which so desperately wished to be released. I was unable to choke down the sheer anguish that afflicted me. I heard Edward recoil away from me. I was seeping with my torment, and I could do nothing to stop it.

_I'm sorry, Edward._ I weakly managed to apologize. I really was. I would never want anyone else to have to feel this torture that was ravaging my soul.

I felt Edward leaking with sympathy. It was his silent way of telling me it was all right. Telling me that he didn't mind, because he was hurting as well.

Alice knelt down beside me in the snow. She wrapped her arms around me, ignoring the powerful waves of suffering that the physical contact was making her endure.

After I had pulled myself together enough to retreat into my shell, the little case in my heart where I hid my own emotions from the world, Alice broke the silence.

"Jasper, we're going to Lensk." Alice informed me.

I blinked in surprise, "In Russia?"

She nodded. "I had a vision of the three of us there. We're going to help you train yourself. I'll keep a lookout, and Edward is going to be sort of like a bodyguard. He'll make sure you don't bite anyone when we're there."

I glanced at Edward and warned, _I might bite _you_ instead. You know how I can get._

Edward offered me a heartless smile. "I'll deal with it. You need the help. The faster we can fix you, the faster we can get you home to them."

My body blazed with a furious desire- a _need- _to get myself to that goal. The goal of seeing them before the year was up.

Alice helped me onto my feet and I brushed the snow off of myself.

I turned my head west, looking in the direction of Russia. My only hope was in that country, that frozen tundra.

My best chance.

That hope seemed to be reflected as dawn peeked over the horizon and shined back at me.

* * *

_Yes, the sun is rising on the wrong side of the world. I don't care. xD_

* * *


	37. Sequel Notice

* * *

**Hey guys, guess what?**

**_Indigo Skies_ is offically up and running!**

**Go and read it, you know you wanna.**

* * *


End file.
